<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Place Like You by Readtome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261694">No Place Like You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readtome/pseuds/Readtome'>Readtome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neighbors [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Henry Cavill - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readtome/pseuds/Readtome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent has a new neighbor.  You happen to be that neighbor... but you work at Lex Corp.  Why can’t Clark find someone that stays out of trouble?  Slow-ish burn. </p><p>This is a finished story.  Multiple chapters posted once a week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Reader, Henry Cavill/Reader, Superman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neighbors [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like the summary says, this is a finished story.  I’ll post it in 3 updates of 4 chapters each.  Let me know what you think! I love, love, love getting feedback on what you like or what you don’t like.  It really helps me improve and/or know what people want to read! </p><p>In this story, I kind of have a mix of the characters.  Clark is very much the movie/Henry Cavill version (Because...duh!) but the Lois is a lot more like the Animated Series version.  I always thought he deserved better than her with the way she was always taking him for granted and yet could be a good friend to him, too.  </p><p>Hope to hear from you in the comments! Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were dead on your feet.  The first day at your new job went well but you were exhausted.  Lex Corp. gave you an amazing career opportunity to work as an engineer and you knew it would be long, hard days but didn’t know it would be so demanding so soon.  You didn’t leave the office until well after 9 P.M. and pulled into your underground parking spot just before 10:00 because of traffic. </p>
<p>You stiffly walked into the elevator up to your new apartment and sagged against the wall.  As the door started to close, you let the messenger bag slip off your shoulder and then reached down and pulled your heels off and groaned at the relief of something as simple as standing with your feet flat on the ground while trying to ignore the thought of the dirty elevator floor. </p>
<p>Your eyes widened and you tensed back as a large hand shot in between the elevator doors at the last minute and pushed them open again.  You hadn’t heard anyone near you as you walked through the parking garage so you were startled to find someone had been so close and hadn’t noticed.  </p>
<p>“Sorry.” The man that entered the elevator must have seen the surprise on your face and dipped his head with the apology after adjusting his glasses.  You weren’t sure what to think at first.  He was large, well built, and his clothing was rumpled.  A white button-up shirt was untucked and the tie he was wearing was hanging loosely around his neck.  He looked like you felt, tired and done with the day. </p>
<p>You sent him what you were sure was a tired smile, which he returned. </p>
<p>“Long day?” He asked, gesturing to the shoes that were dangling from your fingers. </p>
<p>“First day and a long one.” You said with a grimace and a nod and then returned the question, “You too?” </p>
<p>“Too long.” He agreed, “And still not done.” </p>
<p>“Ouch.” You cringed for him and he huffed a tired laugh in acknowledgement.  </p>
<p>He made a move to press the button to his floor and then stopped, “Oh, same floor as me.  You must be my new neighbor.” That seemed to perk him up, realizing the commotion he’d heard coming from the previously empty place was a mystery no longer. <br/>He reached his hand out to you, “I’m Clark.” </p>
<p>You quickly switched your shoes to your other hand so you could return his greeting, giving him your name in the process. </p>
<p>“New job, new apartment.  I’m guessing you’re not from around here?” He asked, making small talk.  Even so, it didn’t feel like he asked just to fill the silence.  His eyes were aware, focused, like he genuinely wanted to know.  It made you assume the same, that he wasn’t originally from Metropolis.  </p>
<p>“I’m not.  I’m from Minnesota.” You told him. </p>
<p>“Kansas.” He returned, outing himself as a fellow Midwesterner.  You smiled at your assumption being correct. </p>
<p>“I thought you seemed too friendly to be from here.” You teased, hoping he didn’t take it the wrong way.  </p>
<p>He didn’t, laughing instead, “Yeah, I guess I’ve gotten used to it.  The people here are good but so busy that they forget about everyone else.” </p>
<p>The rest of the ride was made in silence, though companionable.  The elevator dinged with each floor passed.  Once it was one away, you reached down to grab your bag to heave over your shoulder for the long walk down the hallway but Clark surprised you as he took it carefully from your hands, “Let me.  You look done for the day.” </p>
<p>When you looked up at him, he was smiling softly.  While you might normally roll your eyes at someone doing so without your permission first, he looked so genuine, just wanting to help his new neighbor, you returned his smile gratefully and sent him a quiet thanks. </p>
<p>You could tell he was walking slower than his normal pace just to keep up with you.  You never put your shoes back on and your feet were sore.  You cringed inwardly at walking barefoot on the hallway carpet but your first order of business was a shower once you got home so you tried to push it out of your mind.  </p>
<p>Clark reached your door first and stopped, turning and waiting for you to unlock your door before he handed the bag back.  You opened your door and then turned to him after you took it from him, “Thank you.  It was nice meeting you.” </p>
<p>“No problem.  Nice to meet you, too.  If you need anything, you know where I live.” He gestured to the next apartment down the hall with a chuckle. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” You smiled again before he returned home and you finally closed the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quick shower followed by an even quicker dinner left you trying to unwind from the busy day.  You were in your pajamas and hoping the shorts would keep you cool in the humidity that was sticking around for the night.  You were still waiting for someone to come look at the air conditioner in your unit so it was even warmer inside than out.  </p>
<p>That made your decision easier to pour a glass of wine and head out to your balcony to go through all the paperwork you were given at work.  You balanced your iPad and wine glass as you slid open the door.  You left it open and the ceiling fan on, hoping to bring some of the slightly cooler outdoor temperature inside. </p>
<p>“Seems we had the same idea.” You heard a voice from the next balcony over and spun to find Clark with his laptop on his lap, feet up on a small coffee table.  He was also in pajamas, cotton lounge bottoms but without a shirt.  </p>
<p>From your quick meeting in the elevator, you knew he was in good shape but you weren’t quite prepared for the man sitting on the next balcony.  The light from his laptop highlighted every angle, every muscle and you were momentarily speechless. </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s way too hot inside.” You finally got out, though you were trying not to think the same thoughts about him. </p>
<p>“So how’s your work going?” You asked, remembering that he said he still had more to do. </p>
<p>“Not too bad.  Almost finished.” He smiled, raising his own glass of wine in a salute to you before taking a drink. </p>
<p>“Good.” You returned the salute and took a sip as you sat down in your own seat, pulling your legs up in the chair to get comfortable with your iPad. </p>
<p>You opened the pdf packet of paperwork to fill out and felt instantly overwhelmed by the amount of things you needed to read and sign to be returned in the morning.  </p>
<p>“You look like you want to throw that off the balcony.” Clark commented, noticing your tense posture and the way you were biting the end of the pencil.  </p>
<p>“Legalese and NDAs and insurance paperwork.  You know, all the fun stuff.” You agreed, rolling your eyes playfully. </p>
<p>“Am I even allowed to ask where you work?” He asked, wondering what job would need such security. </p>
<p>“Based on how thorough this is,” You shook your iPad, “I might have to make you sign something just for having met me.” You made a small whine noise and took a big sip of your wine, making him laugh. </p>
<p>After you set the glass down you answered his question, “I work at Lex Corp.  Engineering.” You missed the frown on Clark’s face and he quickly schooled it into something more neutral when you looked up. </p>
<p>“Ah, that’s why.  Luthor’s always been... protective of his secrets.” He said. </p>
<p>“Sounds like you might have some experience with him.” You couldn’t miss the hint of distaste as he spoke. </p>
<p>“Not personally,” He rushed out, “But I’ve heard plenty of stories.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, from what I gather he’s not the most upstanding of businessmen.” You said. </p>
<p>“That’s an understatement.  I write for The Daily Planet and have had to look into my fair share of stories about him.” </p>
<p>“So that’s why you’re working late.  Deadline?” You asked, happy for a change of subject.  It felt like a slightly sore topic for him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I need to get it in before midnight for tomorrow’s paper.  Doing one last read-through before I send it in.” </p>
<p>Another stretch of silence occurred when you both got sucked back into your devices, trying to get the last minute things done before going to bed. </p>
<p>You were so glad when you signed the last document and closed the cover to your iPad.  </p>
<p>“Success?” He asked, noticing the movement. </p>
<p>“Finally done.  I’ve either signed away all of my autonomy or I’ve signed up for health insurance.  By this point, I’m not sure which is preferable.”  Clark tossed his head back, laughing at your dramatics.  As you headed back inside, you wished each other a good night and you hoped it wasn’t the last time you got to see him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your second day was done and proved as busy as the first, if not more so without the luxury of spending the morning in a company orientation.  Getting back home was the best part of your day.  This time, instead of meeting in the elevator, you ran into Clark after parking your car.  He was walking past and noticed it was you so he stopped to wait. </p>
<p>“Howdy, neighbor.” He greeted after your car beeped a confirmation of being locked. </p>
<p>“Hi.” You responded as he again reached for your messenger bag to take the extra load off you. </p>
<p>“If you don’t stop doing that I’m going to get spoiled.” You teased, gesturing to your bag. </p>
<p>Clark shrugged and sent you a crooked smile, “Would that be so bad?” </p>
<p>“Yes.  Then I’ll be forced to stand down here and scream your name until you show up and carry my things for me and I’m pretty sure no one wants that.” </p>
<p>“Well, I guess the neighbors wouldn’t appreciate that.” He agreed.  You wondered if he purposefully left himself out of that statement or if that was just wishful thinking.   He seemed like a genuinely sweet person and you couldn’t deny that you found him more than a little attractive.</p>
<p>You pressed the button to your shared floor after stepping into the elevator.  Clark leaned against the back, arms crossed as he waited, still holding your bag. </p>
<p>“I have a really important question to ask you.” You said, gazing up at him from the corner of your eye. </p>
<p>“Shoot.” He perked up, interested in what you were going to ask. </p>
<p>“I’ve been craving Thai all day and I have no idea what’s good here.  Recommendations?” </p>
<p>Clark narrowed his eyes as if thinking through such a difficult question, “There’s a place called Thai Me Up a couple blocks away that delivers here that’s really good.” </p>
<p>You laughed, especially when you saw a hint of pink tinge his cheeks at the name and said, “Sounds kinky.  But definitely memorable.” </p>
<p>“That it is.” He agreed, biting his lip as he tried to keep his face neutral.  You really wished you knew what was going through his mind in that moment and was definitely glad he couldn’t see your thoughts. </p>
<p>He took a slow breath that you saw from the corner of your eye.  He opened his mouth, obviously getting ready to say something as the doors slid opened.</p>
<p>“There you are!” A woman standing just outside the elevator exclaimed, surprising you as you were just about to step out. </p>
<p>“Lois?  What are you doing here?” Clark asked, looking confused.  Lois’s eyes shifted between the two of you as if trying decide if you were just sharing an elevator with him or were arriving together. </p>
<p>“I was wondering if you took any notes at the press conference today.  I think I forgot mine in Jimmy’s car and he’s not answering my calls.” </p>
<p>“You know I could have just emailed them to you.” Clark raised his eyebrow at her, sounding a little stiff. </p>
<p>“I was in the neighborhood.” She shrugged, waiting for him to exit the elevator.  He just nodded.  He didn’t say anything else though he didn’t seem upset, either.  You couldn’t help but wonder what he was about to say before the door opened because whatever it was seemed to have been forgotten. </p>
<p>You followed Clark out of the elevator but he hung back to walk next to you, Lois on the other side while he introduced you to each other. </p>
<p>“Did you get a new bag?” Lois asked, confused by what she was sure she hadn’t seen before.  He chuckled as you reached your door and he handed it over. </p>
<p>“Nope.  Just being neighborly.” He said, fingers brushing against yours as you took it from him. </p>
<p>“Oh, Smallville.  Ever the gentleman.” Lois grinned, nodding to you after you thanked him and said your goodbyes.  </p>
<p>You closed the door and set your bag on the floor, feeling strangely sad at the interruption of your conversation with Clark.  You tried to shake it off, reminding yourself you’d known him for a grand total of two days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, you took a shower and dressed in your pajamas before you decided to order dinner.  You were looking up the number on your phone and just about ready to dial when there was a knock on your door.</p>
<p>You stood up on tiptoes to look through the peephole and saw Clark on the other side.  You heard him clear his throat and thought he looked kind of nervous, which in turn made your stomach tie up in knots.  You opened the door before you had a chance to second guess yourself, although you were really wishing you hadn’t been in your pajamas.  </p>
<p>“Hi.” </p>
<p>“Hey.” You replied, leaning on your door as you waited to see what he wanted. </p>
<p>“I, uh, was wondering if you’d ordered dinner yet.” </p>
<p>“No, I was actually just going to do that.” You said, showing him the phone in your hand to indicate how close you were to doing it. </p>
<p>“Well, now you’ve got me wanting Thai so I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner together.” </p>
<p>You smiled softly at him, “Sure.  We can eat here, if you want.” You gestured into your apartment.  </p>
<p>“You sure?” He asked. </p>
<p>“Of course.  As long as you don’t mind the moving mess.” </p>
<p>“That’s fine.” He laughed as you gestured around your place, the boxes stacked along the walls. </p>
<p>You agreed on an order that Clark placed and insisted on buying, saying it was only fair since you were eating in your place and drinking your wine with it.  You were glad you had a small kitchen table that you brought with you that was already set up. </p>
<p>“I have that same tv stand.  It’s a pain to put together.” He cringed when he saw the box leaned against the wall. </p>
<p>“It’s the same brand as my bedside tables and those were a nightmare.  I’m surprised you didn’t hear my swearing from your place.” You grumbled at the memory. </p>
<p>“You know, between the two of us we could probably get it put together before our food gets here.” He suggested. </p>
<p>“What?  I am not going to put you to work!” You shook your head. </p>
<p>“Why?  I’m offering.  I really don’t mind.” He said, already getting up from the table.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?” You asked as he moved the box to the center of the room. </p>
<p>“Nope.” He grinned at you after sitting down on the floor.  Before he opened the box, he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled them up his forearms.  The top buttons were already undone and his tie was long gone, giving him the casual look without being sloppy.  In fact, you were having a hard time not staring at just how good that look was on him. </p>
<p>You tried to shake the thought away and joined him on the floor.  You were really wishing you had changed but Clark didn’t seem to mind that you were in your pajamas and you really didn’t want to add to the laundry that was starting to pile up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, you were both laughing so hard you had tears in your eyes as you worked together to figure out the mess of a tv stand.  The directions might as well have been in Greek for as helpful as they were.  Instead, you had taken a quick run over to his place to look at his to see how it was put together and even that didn’t help much.  </p>
<p>You were arguing over which door went on which side, still laughing way too hard about it, when your intercom buzzed, announcing the food had arrived.  Clark talked to the delivery man and agreed to meet him downstairs to get the food, easier than making the guy find the apartment.  </p>
<p>In the meantime, you topped off your glasses of wine that had been left at the kitchen table and pulled out plates and silverware.  You couldn’t wipe the smile off your face.  Never before had you found putting together furniture fun but apparently with the right help it didn’t feel like such a chore.  </p>
<p>He returned faster than you thought possible but weren’t going to complain.  You hadn’t realized how hungry you’d gotten until he set it on the table. </p>
<p>“Oh my God.” You practically moaned as you took in the amazing smells. </p>
<p>“And you haven’t even tasted it yet.” He laughed. </p>
<p>“If it tastes as good as it smells, I stand by my excitement.” </p>
<p>“It does.  Once you mentioned it, I knew I had to have it, too.  I was about to suggest doing this but then Lois was here.” Clark shook his head.</p>
<p>“Did you get her what she needed?” You asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah.  We were actually in your neck of the woods this afternoon.  Lex Corp. announced a new military contract so we were there covering it.”</p>
<p>“So that’s why there was a lot of running around and going crazy today.” You had no idea what it was all about but that made sense. </p>
<p>“I looked for you but apparently you’re too busy for us lowly reporter folk.” He teased as he took a bite of his dinner. </p>
<p>“I had no idea what was going on.  If I’d have known you were there I would have come out and said hi.” You assured him. </p>
<p>“Wait a minute,” You suddenly froze, pieces falling into place.  </p>
<p>“Hm?” He asked, eyebrows raised. </p>
<p>“Lois.  The Daily Planet.  Is she the Superman reporter?” </p>
<p>“The Superman reporter?” He asked, amusement obvious in his voice. </p>
<p>“You know, the one who’s always getting rescued by him.” </p>
<p>“Oh, that.” Clark rolled his eyes at his friend’s recklessness, “Yeah.  She’s always doing stupid things to get into trouble.  She’s lucky he’s around.” </p>
<p>“I always kind of assumed they were dating.” You said, ducking your head in embarrassment at admitting it. </p>
<p>He smiled, “No.  She doesn’t know him, not really.” </p>
<p>“That’s too bad.” You frowned. </p>
<p>“What?  Why?” </p>
<p>You shrugged, “Seems like a good match.  Someone that puts herself in as much danger as he does.” </p>
<p>Clark snorted a laugh, “Maybe he wants someone who doesn’t risk their lives all the time.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I suppose,” You shrugged.  Of course he’d want his private life to be calm when his public one is so dangerous. </p>
<p>The rest of the meal was filled with conversations mainly about the newest story Clark was working on that was fascinating to learn about.  </p>
<p>After, he insisted on helping with the dishes, saying his mother would kill him if she were to find out he didn’t.  The break for dinner must have given enough time away from the TV stand because as soon as he sat down with it, it only took a fraction of the time to figure it out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s wrong?” Clark asked, eyebrows furrowed as he stepped out onto his balcony to find you hugging your knees to your chest, chin resting on them as you stared into the distance from your own balcony.  You hadn’t even heard him open his door. </p>
<p>It had been a couple months of the same for the two of you.  Occasional dinners or nights talking on the balcony and just generally spending time together and getting to know each other.  </p>
<p>It slowly morphed into a friendship that was also cementing your crush on him, though you never did anything about it.  You had no idea if he felt the same and weren’t going to ruin a good thing with one of the first real friends you’d made in the city. </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” You said honestly.  </p>
<p>“I’m coming over.” He said, leaving no room for argument as he went back into his apartment and closed the door behind him. </p>
<p>He hadn’t given you time to tell him no, though you were pretty sure you wouldn’t have anyways.  Instead, you went back inside to your front door and opened it just as he arrived, stepping back to let him in. </p>
<p>He was frowning as you lead him back to your balcony.  He dropped down onto the small outdoor sofa with you. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” He finally asked once you were settled again, his hand on your knee.  You had gotten used to the small touches here and there but this one felt more intimate, maybe because you were feeling so lost and unsure after your bad day at work. </p>
<p>“I wish I knew.”  You leaned forward with a sigh, trying to figure out what you’d seen at work, if there was any way you could have mistaken it and blown it out of proportion.  </p>
<p>He stayed seated back in his spot but moved his hand from your knee to rub gently across your back, side to side, up and down.  He didn’t speak, letting you gather your thoughts.  It was nice to know he was there, that he wasn’t rushing you. </p>
<p>You lost track of time, of how long you sat there in silence while he comforted you.  When you sat back, ready to talk, he was waiting patiently but looking worried. </p>
<p>“Can I ask you a huge and probably strange favor?” You finally asked. </p>
<p>“Of course.” He looked ready to do whatever you needed.</p>
<p>“Can you get me in touch with Superman?  Maybe have Lois talk to him?” </p>
<p>“What?  Why?  What’s wrong?” He rushed the questions out, the next one starting as soon as the previous one was finished.  You heard the worry in his voice and it surprised you how frantic it sounded. </p>
<p>“I—I can’t say.” You whispered and shook your head, meeting his eyes.  </p>
<p>“Why?” He looked hurt. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if I’ve earned it from you yet but I’m going to ask anyway, please trust me?” </p>
<p>He smiled sadly, “You’ve earned it.  I’m just worried about you.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.  I hope it’s nothing and I’m just being stupid.” You admitted. </p>
<p>You almost squeaked in surprise when he pulled you into his side, arms wrapping around you, “I’ll see what I can do.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” He didn’t seem to want to let go so you let yourself relax into him, wrapping your arms around his waist to return the hug.  It was the first time you’d felt safe all day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your phone buzzed from your pocket in the lab at work.  You were alone so you checked it, finding a text from Clark.  <i>Meet set at Overlook Park by the water tonight at 7.  He’ll find you. </i></p>
<p>You couldn’t believe how quick Clark worked, able to find a way to get in touch with Superman.  It had only been the previous night you’d asked. </p>
<p><i>Thank you.</i> You sent back.  <i>I owe you big time. </i></p>
<p>“You asked to meet me?” It startled you when a voice spoke from behind.  You were sitting on a bench watching the ducks in the water, waiting for Superman.  It was such a surreal feeling, one you were wishing you didn’t need to have.  You would have been perfectly happy going your whole life without having to meet him.  </p>
<p>“Yes.  Thank you for coming.” You tried to smile at him but you could feel how flat it fell. </p>
<p>Superman sat on the far end of the bench, keeping his distance as he watched you, waiting for you to tell him whatever you needed to.  He didn’t seem to be much on small talk. </p>
<p>“I work at Lex Corp.” </p>
<p>“I know.” Superman said, not unkindly. </p>
<p>“I saw something that I don’t think I should have.” You stopped with a sigh to get ready to dive head-first into the story, “We’re only supposed to have access to our own projects or any team projects that we’re working on.  I was accidentally added on a team that I had nothing to do with and I’m worried about what they’re working on.”</p>
<p>You glanced over at him.  He was watching the water, too, but you knew he was listening.  </p>
<p>“They had a shipment of kryptonite that was just delivered and it was brought in under an anonymous name.” </p>
<p>You saw him shift and then glance over at you.  He didn’t look happy about it but said, “Do you know what they want it for?  It’s not illegal to experiment on it, find other uses for it.” </p>
<p>“That’s why I wanted to talk to you.  If it was just the kryptonite I could understand if that was the case but there were weapons being designed around it and, well, you’re the only one that I know of that it would hurt.”</p>
<p>Superman nodded, quiet. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what it means or what they want it for but the team working on has always been secretive.  We usually bounce ideas off each other or just talk about what we’re doing but they don’t.  Or can’t.  I don’t know which.  They even  have a separate department of their own so we don’t see anything they’re doing.”</p>
<p>“Do they know that you saw it?” He asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t know.  I didn’t have access to it for very long.  They must have seen their mistake pretty quickly.  I just happened to be looking at my tablet at the moment I was given access and it popped up immediately.” </p>
<p>“If they’re working on something they want to keep secret and they know that you’ve seen it...” He trailed off, letting you fill in the blanks.  </p>
<p>“But I’m not a threat to them.  I work there.  I’ve signed so many NDAs and other things saying I’d keep their secrets.” </p>
<p>His eyebrow raised as he looked at you, obviously pointing out that you haven’t kept their secret. </p>
<p>“I know.  I told you, yes, but it’s not like they had any idea that I had a way to contact you.  I’m legally required to keep what I see secret but I couldn’t live with myself if something happened and I could have prevented it.  When I started working there, I had no idea the kinds of things they were capable of.  I thought that most of the talk surrounding them was just rumors.  I had found someone to fund my project and that’s all that mattered to me.  Who knows, maybe it’s not what I think it was and it’s nothing but I thought maybe you’d want to at least look into it.” </p>
<p>He sat silently for a moment before his curiosity got the better of him, “Why didn’t you tell Clark or Lois about this and let them tell me?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t risk anyone getting hurt.  The last thing I want is for Clark...or Lois to get caught in the middle of this.  If they trace it back and want to come after me, fine, I know I’m taking that risk.  I couldn’t ask them to take it, too.”  His expression softened by your answer. </p>
<p>“They won’t hurt you.” </p>
<p>“I hope not.” You weren’t ready to agree with him, the secretive division of the company was too shady for you to be sure. </p>
<p>“They won’t.  I promise.” He didn’t mean they wouldn’t try.  He meant he’d make sure they didn’t. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me.  Please look into it and stay safe.  If you need help getting in...” </p>
<p>“No!” He said loudly, startling you.  It wasn’t angry but it was firm, leaving no room for argument. </p>
<p>“You need to stay out of it.  You’re already a target if they know you’ve seen something.  If you go poking around they’re not going to let it go.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” It felt pointless to argue and he was probably right.  You didn’t need to be involved with it.  Losing your job wasn’t the only worry when it came to Lex Luthor but was likely the best case scenario if he found out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you returned home, you stopped by Clark’s apartment to thank him again, let him know that you’d met with Superman, but he didn’t answer.  You decided to go through your usual evening routine and then try checking again but he was still not home.  It left you confused but you figured you’d see him soon enough and went to bed. </p>
<p>Instead, almost a whole week passed by without having a chance to see him.  It was the first time since you’d met that you hadn’t run into him in some capacity for such a long period of time.  You started to worry that he was mad at you or avoiding you in some way.  </p>
<p><i>Is everything okay?</i>  You finally texted him Thursday night when, once again, he wasn’t home.  </p>
<p>It took over an hour for him to respond, which was unusual.  <i>Yeah, sorry.  Current story is taking all of my time but due soon.  Dinner Saturday? </i></p>
<p>Finally hearing back from him settled some nerves that you hadn’t realized were there.  Thinking it over, it hit you.  When he’d been missing at night, you worried he had found somebody.  That just because you had a crush on him didn’t mean he was yours.  You had gotten so used to him being there, maybe too used to it. </p>
<p><i>Not sure.  Might have to work.  Will let you know.</i> It wasn’t completely true.  Work wasn’t mandatory but you could use a little more time in the lab.  But it also meant putting some distance between you and Clark and you were thinking that wouldn’t be a bad idea so you didn’t get your heart broken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay for getting the first 4 chapters up! Again, please let me know what you think! Comments absolutely make my day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat back and rubbed your tired eyes before standing from your desk to stretch.  It was Saturday and you decided to go in to the office, get some work done with no one else around.  Your co-workers all had lives to get to.  You were trying to avoid yours while you worked through your feelings, both literally and figuratively.</p>
<p>Coffee was calling your name or, more accurately, screaming it.  </p>
<p>The cafeteria down the hall was empty while you leaned against the counter and waited for the coffee machine to give you what you were craving. </p>
<p>“I thought I was the only one here.” A voice startled you, making you jump and spin around. </p>
<p>You chuckled at yourself, grabbing your chest to calm your heartbeat. </p>
<p>The man laughed as he went to the soda machine off to the side but didn’t apologize. </p>
<p>“Have you been here all day, too?” The man asked. </p>
<p>“Pretty much.” You nodded. </p>
<p>“It kind of sucks working alone, though, doesn’t it?” He asked.  The lightness of his voice felt forced and it made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. </p>
<p>“I don’t mind.” You replied as he turned back around from pulling a bottle from the machine.  He smiled and stepped toward you.  You tried to stay calm, convinced you were just being paranoid.  </p>
<p>“Really?  I always love having someone to bounce my weird ideas off of.” The bottle made a loud sound in the empty cafeteria as he opened it. </p>
<p>“I think I like the quiet.  It keeps me from being distracted.” </p>
<p>Your coffee had finished dripping into your cup and you pressed the lid onto it so you could return to your lab.  The man didn’t seem like he wanted to leave, even though he had nothing else he was getting to take back with him other than what he already had.  </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t happen to have a minute, would you?  I’ve been getting kind of stuck on this one piece of my project and would love a second opinion.” </p>
<p>“What’s the project?” You asked. </p>
<p>“It’s, well, it’s kind of hard to explain.  It’s easier to show it to you and it’ll make more sense.” His answer was evasive and it only added to your discomfort. </p>
<p>“I really don’t know that I’d be much help, especially since I don’t know your project.  I’m so tired that I’m thinking I might just head home.” You said as he walked with you out of the cafeteria. </p>
<p>“Well, you kind of know the project.  You did get cc’d on the project last week, didn’t you?” He asked. </p>
<p>“What?” You kept your voice neutral as if you didn’t know what he was talking about.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you weren’t meant to see that.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t.” You said, slowing down. </p>
<p>“Oh, but you did.” He kept pace with you.  </p>
<p>“I didn’t read anything from it.” You said, heart pounding. </p>
<p>“Then why were you looking at it for five minutes?” </p>
<p>“I wasn’t.  Why would I?  It’s not my project.  I have enough work of my own.” You scoffed. </p>
<p>He eyed you from the side as if weighing your words, whether he believed them or not. </p>
<p>“That’s not what the system log says.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know what to tell you.  It wasn’t me.” You were hoping your lies could give the strange man enough doubt about it so you could get somewhere safe. </p>
<p>“It was you.  It could have only been you.” He sounded angrier, as if mad for letting himself question his information. </p>
<p>You stopped at his raised voice.  He had taken a couple extra steps, not noticing that you had fallen behind.  </p>
<p>You were right outside of the door to your lab so you darted into it and tried to slam the door closed before the man could reach you.  His body slammed into it before you could get the door latched and you were knocked sideways.  You stumbled but were able to catch yourself before you hit the floor, even managing to keep ahold of the hot coffee.  </p>
<p>“Get back here.” The man snarled as he reached out to grab your arm.  He caught your wrist and yanked you towards him.  His arm wrapped around you to try and get a good grip and you stumbled again, this time using that to your advantage.  You had been cursing wearing heels to work until that moment, using one to slam down on his toes.  It allowed you to pull out of his grasp and run out the door.  </p>
<p>You screamed when your hair was grabbed before you could get out of his reach, head jerking sharply backwards.  Your free hand automatically reached up to ease the pressure on your scalp.  You almost dropped the coffee, especially when you felt the lid had popped loose in all the commotion but instead tossed it over your head, aiming for his face.  </p>
<p>When your hair was suddenly free again, you knew you hit the intended target.  You didn’t dare turn to check, instead running out the door and searching for the quickest way out of the building.  Being there on a Saturday, you knew some exits weren’t in use, ironically, locked to keep employees safe.  </p>
<p>The stairwell was the best bet, not worth guessing if the elevator would already be sitting at your floor without having to wait.  You hit the door running, your palms stinging as you thudded against it.  </p>
<p>Not even through the threshold, he was on you again, grabbing and tearing at anything he could reach: clothes, hair, arms.  You felt him get a good grip of your sweater, fingers tangling in the back to yank you off balance and into his grasp. </p>
<p>While the door to the stairwell was still open, you screamed as loud as your lungs would allow, hoping against hope that the sound could carry enough that maybe someone on another floor would hear if they were close enough. </p>
<p>The man growled at you, swearing.  Until suddenly he wasn’t.  He made a strangled cry of fright and you were suddenly released.  </p>
<p>The door slammed back shut in your face and you turned, ready to fight.  Instead, what you found behind you was the man a couple feet off the ground, being held up by the front of his jacket in the hands of Superman. </p>
<p>“Go.” Superman inclined his head toward the other end of the hall, where the cafeteria sat.  You nodded numbly and obeyed, too frightened to do anything else.  </p>
<p>He just held the man above the ground, not speaking, not moving, until you were gone.  You didn’t know if it was to wait until you were safe or until you couldn’t hear what he was about to do but you were more than happy to get out of that man’s sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next set of four chapters. </p><p>Please let me know what you think.  I love hearing from you. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you all right?” Superman finally found you in the cafeteria, huddled up on a chair in the corner, hiding next to the soda machine that you could duck behind if someone came looking for you. </p><p>“I—I don’t know.” You blinked at him.  Everything in the room felt floaty and you weren’t sure if you could stand so you stayed where you were.  Superman rushed over to you and knelt down, though still kept his distance. </p><p>Your eyes rose over Superman in front of you to see the man who attacked you behind him, watching from the far side of the cafeteria, hands bound.  He had redness and bruises already starting to pop up and you couldn’t help but be glad for that.  The red welts on his face starting to pop up from the coffee you threw at him gave you a small sense of pride for causing it.  You had no idea what he would have done to you if Superman hadn’t shown up. </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.  Look at me.  What can I do to help?” He directed your attention back to himself and sounded unsure of what to do for you but you didn’t know yourself. </p><p>“I don’t know.” You repeated again, helplessly. </p><p>“Can I get you something?” He offered.  You were too lost, still shaking with fear.  </p><p>“What do you need?” He started to sound worried now. </p><p>“Can you call someone for me?” It was the first thought that came through clearly, that you didn’t want to be alone. </p><p>“Of course.” He held his spot, waiting for you to pass on a name. </p><p>“Clark.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You didn’t know if you spaced out for a long period of time or if Clark just drove that fast but before you knew it he was bursting through the cafeteria doors and straight over to you.  Before you could speak, he scooped you out of the chair and pulled you into a tight hug. </p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked, breathing you in.  You were dangling from his arms, toes not able to reach the floor, so you wrapped your arms around his shoulders to help hold you up. </p><p>“I—I think so.” You answered, burying your face in his neck.  You had come into work to try to stay away from him and yet his was the first name that came to you when you needed someone.  </p><p>Your words said you were okay but now that you were coming back to yourself, you started crying.  Tears were sliding down your cheeks and you sniffled quietly, making Clark pull back to look at you.  He frowned when he saw how upset you were.  He went over to the closest table and set you down on a chair and pulled another one up to you and sat, his legs bracketing yours. </p><p>“Hey, you’re safe now.” He mumbled, wiping your tears with his thumbs. </p><p>You nodded, you knew you were, but the adrenaline was leaving you and the crash made everything hit you at once. </p><p>“I’m sorry to make you come all the way down here.” You said, suddenly feeling bad about bothering him.  He probably had better things to do. </p><p>“Don’t be.  I’m just glad you called.” He was resting his palms on your cheeks, ducking his head to make sure you met his eyes.<br/>
You were still breathing heavily.  It was like something was sitting on your chest that you just couldn’t shake.</p><p>“Do you want to go home?” He asked.  You nodded.  It was the only thing you wanted, to be back to the place you could feel safe.  </p><p>“Okay, let’s go.  Can you walk?” He asked, standing up.  He grabbed your hand to help you up but didn’t drop it as you started walking to the door.  You weren’t going to complain, glad for the extra comfort.  You were thankful Clark was paying attention because your bag was sitting on a table near the door and he stopped to dig your car keys out before grabbing it to bring with. </p><p>“Where’s Superman?” You suddenly realized you hadn’t seen him in a while. </p><p>“No idea.  I haven’t seen him since I got here.” </p><p>“I never got to thank him.  I don’t know what I would have done if he wasn’t here.” </p><p>Clark didn’t say anything, just squeezed your hand and led you to the parking lot, finding your car immediately among the couple left in the lot. </p><p>He guided you to the passenger side and you looked at him in confusion, “Wait, didn’t you drive here?” </p><p>“No,” He paused, “I took a cab.  It was faster.” He opened the door for you and you dropped into the seat, finally releasing his hand. </p><p>You giggled for the first time when he got to the driver’s side and had to squish himself into the seat, chest practically touching the steering wheel.  He glared at you for laughing but couldn’t keep a grin off his face, either, as he slid the seat back so he could comfortably drive. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You were so happy to be back home, curled up on your sofa while Clark made you a cup of tea.  You were rubbing your wrist, noting that bruises were forming from being drug around, each fingerprint making its own distinct mark.  </p><p>Clark set the mug on the coffee table and sank down next to you.  He took your wrist and rubbed across the discoloration gently, frowning.  </p><p>You watched him, noting how quiet he was being since you’d started for home.  You wondered if you were keeping him from something, if his mind was elsewhere because he had things he needed to do or someone he would rather be with. </p><p>“You don’t have to stay with me.” You told him, letting him off the hook.  He quickly looked up as if you’d slapped him. </p><p>“Do you want me to go?” He asked. </p><p>“I just mean I don’t want to keep you if you have to be somewhere.  I kind of interrupted your night by making you come get me.” </p><p>“Well, if I remember correctly, you were supposed to have dinner with me tonight but then you had to work so I don’t have anywhere to be.” He paused.  He wanted to say more, you could see it on his face, but he seemed to be arguing with himself.  He met your eyes and decided on finishing his thought, “This is where I want to be.” </p><p>Clark slid his fingers from your wrist where he was still rubbing at your bruises.  They trailed down your palm so lightly that if you weren’t watching you might think it was just a warm breeze.  You were both watching your hands and your stomach flipped when he slid his fingers between yours, twining them together and finally looking up at you. </p><p>“When I texted you about dinner tonight, I was going to ask you go out for dinner.” You stared back, not sure what he was saying.  He bit his lip before letting out a quick breath, “Like a date.” </p><p>“What?” You asked stupidly, still not quite grasping what was going on.  </p><p>“Having to work so much last week, not getting to see you at all, talk to you, even just in passing, made it feel so much longer and I’m tired of pretending you aren’t the best parts of my week.” </p><p>He sighed, “And I wanted to tell you that when I took you out someplace nice but after what happened today, I don’t want to wait.”  He brought his free hand up and rested it along the side of your neck, thumb brushing along your cheek, “I kept putting it off because I didn’t want to scare you away while you were still settling in to a new city and a new job.  Then we were friends so I wasn’t sure if you thought of me like that.  The longer we were friends, the more I worried that that’s all you could see me as.  Hell, I still don’t know if that’s all I am to you.” Clark shook his head and dropped his hand from your neck but didn’t untangle his fingers from yours, mainly because you were gripping him so tightly. </p><p>“I was attacked today.  After, Superman asked me what he could do to help me and all I could think of was asking him to call you.  You were the first person I thought of.  The one I wanted with me.” </p><p>“Not Superman?” He asked, a tiny smile on his face. </p><p>“Not Superman.” You confirmed, trying not to smile in return. </p><p>“When I asked you to set up a meeting with him, after I saw him I went to your apartment to thank you and you weren’t there.  I tried a couple more times during the week and still nothing.  I thought maybe you were mad at me that I wanted to talk to him or that maybe you’d met someone and was spending time with her and I didn’t want to bother you.” You admitted. </p><p>He shook his head, “No, I really was investigating and working on something that could only be done after hours.  I’m so sorry you thought that.  I should have texted or something, at least checked in with you.” </p><p>“It’s not your fault I’m really good at jumping to conclusions.” You said, squeezing his hand. </p><p>“Still.” He said, squeezing back.  </p><p>You couldn’t help it, a yawn snuck out as you were finally relaxing now that you were home.  Clark smiled at you, understanding how worn out your body must have been feeling.  </p><p>He quickly slipped his shoes off and leaned back on the sofa, back to the armrest and gestured for you to join him.  As you did, he pulled his legs up and stretched down the cushions and made sure a pillow was propped behind his head.  You curled up on your side, head on his chest.  The comfort you felt when his arms wrapped tightly around you was exactly what you needed to settle the last of your nerves.  </p><p>He grabbed his phone from the coffee table, scrolled for a few seconds and pulled up a podcast that he knew you both liked to listen to, letting it play softly as background noise. </p><p>Your ear was pressed over his heart, the gentle rhythm lulling you into a light sleep.  The last thing you noticed was Clark plucking the fluffy blanket from the back of the sofa to throw over the both of you. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When you woke up, all you wanted to do was go back to sleep.  You were comfortable, blanket on with Clark still stretched out half-next to and half-underneath you.  He was warm, but not too warm and the last thing you wanted to do was get up but you had no idea how long you’d been asleep for.  </p><p>You stretched and looked up to find Clark with his head turned, looking out the patio door until he felt you stir.  He looked at you, welcoming you awake with a soft smile at your sleepiness. You groaned, dropping your head back down on his chest dramatically and rubbing at your eyes. </p><p>“How long have I been asleep?” You asked. </p><p>He picked up his phone to look at the time, “Around an hour or so.” </p><p>“And you just laid here?” The incredulous tone to your voice made him chuckle. </p><p>“Of course.  I wasn’t going to disturb you.  Do you feel any better?” </p><p>“Yeah, I think so.” You sighed, resting your forearms on his chest so you could prop yourself up to look at him easier. </p><p>“Are you hungry?  It’s about dinner time.” He said, which caused you to look out the window and see the sun almost completely set. </p><p>You had to stop for a second to think about it but your stomach soon let you know that you were, “A little.” </p><p>“How about,” He rubbed your back as he spoke, “We go over to my place and I’ll make us something.” </p><p>“You don’t have to do that.  I could just order something.” You said. </p><p>“When I was growing up, my mom would always make me this pasta that’s super easy but so good.  If I had a bad day, she would make it for me and I still make it after a crappy day at work.  If this doesn’t qualify, I don’t know what does.” </p><p>“Okay.” You agreed easily enough after that, how sweet his answer was.  He wanted to make you something comforting from his childhood and who were you to deny that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After clearing the table from dinner, Clark grabbed your hips and lifted you onto the counter next to the sink, “Stay.” He commanded as the sink filled with water so he could do the dishes. </p><p>“That’s not fair.  You don’t cook and do the dishes.  That’s illegal.” You argued, frowning at him. </p><p>“My apartment, my rules.” He said, grinning. </p><p>You crossed your arms over your chest, glaring at him.  The sink was full, foamy and steaming with hot water, so he shut the water off and took a step to the side so he was in front of you.  </p><p>He leaned down, hands on the counter on either side of you.  Your knees fell apart and he took a small step forward so he was between them, as close as possible. </p><p>“Don’t give me that look.” He warned. </p><p>“What are you going to do about it?” You asked.  You felt his hand leave your side for just a second and then he was swiping his finger across the tip of your nose, leaving behind a cluster of bubbles that he stole from the sink. </p><p>You gasped in surprise as he laughed, proud of himself, while you tried to wipe them off, wrinkling your nose as they popped and tickled. </p><p>You pushed at his chest in front of you but he didn’t move an inch.  He was still grinning and you couldn’t help but match it with as happy as he looked. </p><p>“You missed a little.” He motioned to your cheek, still smiling, and brought his thumb up to brush it away.  While he was focused on it, you carefully reached into the sink and took some suds of your own and returned the favor, wiping it along his nose. </p><p>Now it was his turn to be shocked, making him pause with his thumb on your cheek as he glared at you.  </p><p>“What?” You asked with an innocent shrug.  </p><p>“I suppose I deserved that.” He agreed with a nod before wiping it off his face. </p><p>“Yep.” You agreed with a grin. </p><p>His eyes dropped to your lips for a split second.  He started to lean in, his hands sliding back onto the countertop to wrap behind you.  Moving slow, giving you plenty of time to stop him, his eyes were drawn down again as his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. </p><p>He closed his eyes and so did you, heart pounding, leaning toward him.  You were centimeters apart and a knock on his door startled you both out of the moment.  </p><p> Clark sighed, resting his forehead against yours and mumbling, “I’m going to murder whoever is on the other side of that door.” <br/>You were feeling the same, annoyed at being so close to finally knowing what his lips felt like but you also laughed at how defeated he sounded.  You reached out and patted his chest, comforting him in your mutual frustration. </p><p>“Don’t move.  I’m going to get rid of whoever it is.”  Clark spun on his heel and to the door, cracking it open to peek his head out.  He was almost bowled over as Lois pushed her way into the apartment and you silently laughed at the shocked look on Clark’s face.  </p><p>“Where have you been?  You’ve barely been at the office all week and you weren’t answering my calls earlier today.  I heard Superman turned in an employee of Lex’s, and I use that term loosely.  I couldn’t get a hold of him so I thought maybe you’d heard something about...” Lois trailed off when she looked up at Clark looking in the direction of the kitchen.  She turned to see what he was looking at and saw you sitting on his counter. </p><p>“Oh.  That’s why I haven’t heard from you.” Lois was grinning at Clark, putting the pieces together of why she thought he’d been MIA. </p><p>“I’ve been working.” He said, watching you over Lois’s shoulder.  You had slid down from the counter and while he was distracted with her you started to wash the dishes in the sink.  It was only fair since he’d cooked and this was the perfect chance to do it. </p><p>“I’m sure.” She said lightly.  “Did you hear anything about it?  It’s not like them to be so quiet.  Usually Superman turning someone in causes a lot more ruckus than it did.  Lex’s people hasn’t been down to bail him out, either, which he usually does when one of his lackey’s gets caught. ” </p><p>“I haven’t heard anything, no.  Sorry.” He shrugged.  You were thankful he didn’t provide any clue of what happened to you. </p><p>“I just thought that, you know, your insider might have heard something?” The inflection on that word made you bite your lip, not willing to say anything.  You could practically feel her gaze on the back of your head. </p><p>“You might be surprised to find out that work gossip isn’t a big topic of conversation around here.” Clark’s dry sarcasm almost made you laugh.  </p><p>“Oh, come on.  That reporter brain is never off.” She replied. </p><p>“Actually, it is.” He walked over towards you, around the island that separated the kitchen from the living room as he asked over his shoulder, “Is that so hard to believe?” </p><p>“Yes.  You hate leaving things unanswered.” She said. </p><p>Clark’s hand slid along your waist as he pretended to squeeze by you and bent down so only you could hear him, “I told you not to move.” </p><p>“Did you?  Hm.” You replied just as quiet, shrugging him off as if you didn’t remember. </p><p>You jumped a little when he tickled your side in response.  He reached for his wine glass that was sitting at the end of the countertop to take a sip.  You were sure the wine was only an excuse to try to make you stop doing the dishes but you weren’t going to listen.  It gave you something to do with your hands as he talked to Lois, hoping she’d leave you out of the conversation.  </p><p>“When it comes to work, sure.  But I’m home and I have better things to do.” He swirled his glass, looking down at the red wine inside.  His answer to Lois surprised you when you heard the subtle double entendre that was meant only for you.  You saw the humor in his eyes as he looked over to you and you had to fight the laugh that bubbled up in the back of your throat. </p><p>Lois walked into the kitchen and leaned against the countertop on the other side of you, “So do you know what happened at Lex Corp today?” </p><p>You stopped washing the plate you were working on and turned towards her.  “Nope.  Sorry.” </p><p>“You don’t even sound curious.” Lois commented. </p><p>“It’s Lex Corp.  I know better than to get curious about things.” You said. </p><p>“So why are you working there?” Lois’s eyebrows furrowed, genuinely curious. </p><p>“Because they took a chance on me and funded a project that can help people even knowing they won’t get much return on it.” </p><p>“So you know the company is shady and work there anyways?” </p><p>“They’ll use my project as good publicity but I don’t care.  I know they usually fund a couple of projects like mine just for that reason.  As long as it works and helps people, it doesn’t matter to me.  No one else would take the risk to fund it.”  You shrugged.  It was something you had spent a lot of time thinking about, weighing the pros and cons of accepting their offer but that’s all it really came down to for you. </p><p>“What exactly are you working on?” She asked. </p><p>“Sorry.  I’ve signed so many NDAs that if I told you I’d have to kill you.” Lois laughed at that, nodding in understanding.  She probably knew that was the case but her inner reporter had to at least try. </p><p>“Are you done with your interrogation?” Clark asked Lois. </p><p>“Maybe I should be interrogating you.  Since when do you make your girlfriend do your dishes for you?” Lois turned her eyes to Clark. </p><p>He huffed, looking over at you as if to blame you for putting him in that situation. </p><p>“I was about to do them myself until I answered the door.” He said.  Your stomach flipped when you realized he didn’t correct the assumption in her question. </p><p>“Mm-hmm.” She didn’t sound like she believed him and you didn’t correct her, just kept washing.  He looked like he was glaring at you from the corner of your eye and you had to bite the inside of your cheek not to laugh. </p><p>“You’re not helping.” He said flatly. </p><p>“Yes, I am.  I’m doing the dishes like you asked.” You said back. </p><p>“Very funny.” He replied as you drained the sink and reached next to him to dry your hands on the towel hanging on the oven door.</p><p>Clark pulled you to him, your back to his chest, with his arm wrapped around the front of your shoulders from behind.  It felt both casual and protective at the same time and you weren’t going to complain.  </p><p>Lois was smiling, shaking her head slightly, “I never thought I’d see the day Smallville wasn’t clambering for a story, especially one he could have an inside source to.” </p><p>She then spoke directly to you, “If you ever hear about what happened tonight and want to share, you know my number.  Now I’ll leave you two alone and wish you a good night.” </p><p>You just nodded and said a quiet good night before Clark followed her to the door to show her out. </p><p>You took that time to slide out the patio door onto his balcony to enjoy a minute of the cool night air.  It felt good, just a little cooler than what was comfortable but in short bursts was nice and even reminded you a little of home. </p><p>You were leaning on the railing, looking down on your busy street, when you heard Clark walking up behind you.  </p><p>“You okay?” He asked, worried you’d started thinking about what happened at work. </p><p>You nodded, “Yeah.  Thanks for not telling her.” </p><p>“Your secret is safe with me,” He said it with smile as he set his hands on the railing on each side of you, then more seriously added, “You are safe with me.” </p><p>“You know, the reason I asked you to set a meeting with Superman was to keep you out of this.  I didn’t want to put you in the middle of anything.  I didn’t want to put you in any danger.  And then I had him call you to come get me so if anyone saw you there, now you could be.” You leaned your head back against him.  You had to tell him before anything went further, that he could be brought into something he didn’t know about. </p><p>“Don’t worry about me.” He put his chin on the top of your head, squeezing his arms in closer so they were pressed to yours.  </p><p>“How could I not?  If something happened to you it would be my fault.” You said quietly. </p><p>Clark tensed around you and took a deep breath that he held for longer than you thought possible before releasing it in a big sigh.  He grabbed your hips and slowly spun you around so he could look in your eyes. </p><p>“Remember when you asked me to trust you, even if you weren’t sure you’ve earned it?” </p><p>You did and nodded. </p><p>“Now I’m going to ask the same.  Trust me that we’ll both be safe.”</p><p>You wanted to argue, your gut told you that Lex Luthor didn’t care who he had to hurt to keep his secrets, but he looked so sure.</p><p>“You know something.” You said, not a question.  You could see it in his eyes.  </p><p>“I do.” He was being tight lipped and it was frustrating but considering he gave you that same courtesy you owed it to him. </p><p>“Okay.” You confirmed softly. </p><p>“Thank you.” The wind kicked up and a piece of hair tickled your face.  Clark tucked it behind your ear and then trailed his fingers down your cheek and behind your neck.  His hand was warm and tucked into your hair, grip solid but gentle.  He was leaning in and you met in the middle, pushing up on your toes so he didn’t have as far to go.  </p><p>His lips against yours short-circuited your brain.  All the worries and stresses of the day were pushed aside for the moment.  His fingers curled in your hair and your hands ended up on his chest in front of you, his shirt fisted in your hands.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you in the elevator.” He whispered, breathless.  You were trying to catch yours and that didn’t help.  You closed your eyes as he rested his forehead against yours, smiling softly. </p><p>“Let’s get you inside before you freeze.” He said after a few moments of comforting silence, rubbing his hands up and down your arms to warm them up.  Now that’d you’d been outside for a little while the chill was sinking in. </p><p>He led you to the sofa and pulled you down to sit with him, his arm around your waist to keep you close.  Now that you had that close moment right before Lois showed up, it felt like he wasn’t willing to let you get too far away, not that you minded. </p><p>You took the moment to cuddle up close to him, taking comfort in him, his solid presence wrapped around you.  You couldn’t stop thinking about Superman asking you what he could do, what you needed, and Clark’s name was the only thing that made sense.  The fact that he was okay with that and seemed to be pleased that you thought of him helped make the decision feel like the right one. </p><p>“So what did Superman say to you when he contacted you?” </p><p>“He said that when you met with him, it was to warn him about something and it caused someone at work to try to attack you.” He said it quietly but seriously and you knew he was trying not to sound upset at you for getting in the middle. </p><p>“What else was I supposed to do?  I’d never forgive myself if he was attacked and I knew about it and could have done something to prevent it.” You rested your head on his shoulder. </p><p>“But you put yourself in danger.” He squeezed you, resting his chin on top of your head, happy to have you tucked into him. </p><p>“I’ve seen some of the things you’ve written, how you fight for good in your articles.  You’re telling me you wouldn’t have done the same?” </p><p>Clark sighed and kissed your temple, “Fair enough but that’s my job.  And if someone comes after me, I know how to protect myself.  Plus, I don’t work for Lex Luthor.” </p><p>“Yeah, trust me, if I didn’t have to work for him I wouldn’t.” You grumbled. </p><p>“You told Lois that, too.  Why is he the only one that will fund you?” He asked.  </p><p>“Off the record?” You asked, teasing.  He squeezed you, jostling you enough so you would look up at him. </p><p>“I know you’re kidding but I want to be completely sure you know that not just now but any time you tell me anything it stays between us.  I told you earlier that you’re safe with me and I mean that.  I would never break your trust for a story.” </p><p>You nodded, finger brushing his cheek, “Thank you.  I didn’t think you would do that but it is nice to hear, anyways.” You kissed his cheek and he smiled softly. </p><p>“Without boring you to death, the project I’m working on is a medical device meant for a rare type of liver disease.  We’re working on a way to make an implantable to give them a more normal life.  It’s something that doesn’t affect a large enough group of people so there’s so much more money going into R&amp;D than they could ever make back from the insurance companies.” <br/>“What made you choose to focus on that?” He asked. </p><p>“My cousin had it and passed away because of it.  The disease itself doesn’t kill but all the complications it causes can.  This could help with the most common one and let them live more normal lives.” You were playing with his fingers sitting on your leg, not able to look at him.  Even though you lost her years ago it was still a rough subject.</p><p>He watched you focus on his fingers, “I’m sorry your family had to go through that.” </p><p>You shrugged, “I know Luthor does terrible things.  I figure he’s going to do them whether or not I work there so if I can use his money to help just one family avoid what she went through...” </p><p>“It’s nice to know at least some of his money is doing good.  It’s too bad he doesn’t see how he could change the world for the better if he put his focus on things like this instead of all the destructive stuff he seems obsessed with.”</p><p>“I wonder why he’s so focused on Superman, on taking him down.” You mused aloud. </p><p>“He claims it’s because he’s worried Superman will go bad and no one will be able to stop him.  He can’t imagine that someone can have that kind of strength and not abuse it.  And I think that’s because it’s what he would do if he were in that position himself.  No matter how much money and political power he gets, it will never be enough.” </p><p>“How... sad.” </p><p>“I agree.” Clark nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up in a sweat, breathing heavy and feeling light-headed.  You had been dreaming a repeat of what happened that afternoon, only Superman hadn’t been there to stop it.  The man drug you into their secret lab and then even deeper into a dark room filled with weapons and devices that you couldn’t even begin to understand what they could do.  </p><p>When you rubbed your face, you felt tears that you hadn’t realized you were crying.  It must have been while you were pleading in your dream for him to let you go.  </p><p>You turned the bedside lamp on and went into the bathroom so you could splash some water on your face to help.  The reflection that stared back from the mirror looked miserable.  Dark circles around red-rimmed eyes all surrounded by pale skin that accompanied the dizziness you woke up with. </p><p>You jumped as you were drying your face with a towel as a knock sounded from the front door.  It was the middle of the night and with the nightmare you had, your thoughts immediately went to the worst, that someone has come to finish what they started. </p><p>You tiptoed through your living room and quietly looked through the peephole.  Relief flooded through you when Clark was on the other side.  His hair was messy and he was adjusting his glasses, still in his pajamas.  </p><p>Your arms felt like jell-o opening the door, making it seem like it weighed a ton, still weak after your unwelcome wake up.  You knew you looked bad but saw just how bad it was by his reaction when he first saw you.  Eyes wide, rushing in to wrap you up.  He used his foot to close the door behind him and he carried you to the couch.  Even in his half-asleep state he didn’t seem put out by carrying you like you were nothing. </p><p>“How did you know?” You asked, confused, voice scratchy. </p><p>“I heard you.” He said quietly, tucking your hair behind your ear so he could see you better.  He was frowning, lips pursed, his fingers running up and down your spine as you sat sideways on his lap, legs stretched down the sofa. </p><p>“What?  Oh my God, I am so sorry!” The guilt of waking him up was overwhelming your already fragile emotional state. </p><p>“Don’t be.  I was already awake.  That’s why I heard you.” He said, even though you weren’t sure you believed him.  You shared a bedroom wall so it wasn’t unreasonable to believe you could have been what woke him. </p><p>You laid your head on his shoulder, body feeling so heavy.  His hand slid under your shirt and the warmth of his palm felt soothing on your back.  You idly wondered how someone so big could also be so gentle and soft and you were happy for the distraction from your nightmare. </p><p>“Your heart is racing.” He commented quietly before pressing his lips to your forehead.  </p><p>“It’s starting to get better.” You said as you let your body just be, focusing on his warm hand sliding over your skin, on his calm breathing that you could feel pressing along your side, on the feel of his soft t-shirt underneath your fingers as they lay over his heart. </p><p>“Do you want to go back to bed?” He asked.  You shook your head against his shoulder, afraid if you went back in there that you’d just have the same dream again and again. </p><p>“What if I went with you?” He asked carefully.  You lifted your head to look at him. </p><p>“You don’t have to.” You said, “I don’t want to keep you up.” </p><p>“It’s Saturday night.  I don’t have to be up early tomorrow and neither do you.” He wasn’t going to take your excuses since that was all they were.  Now that he was there, you really didn’t want him to leave.  </p><p>“Are you sure?” You asked, still trying to give him an out. </p><p>Instead of responding, he wrapped his fingers around the back of your neck and let his thumb slide across your bottom lip before meeting you for a gentle kiss. </p><p>“Positive.” He whispered against your lips. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“Let’s go.” He helped you stand and you grabbed his hand to lead him down the hallway.  </p><p>You shut the bathroom light off on the way to the bed, leaving only your bedside lamp on.  You shuffled the pillows around so that Clark could have one as well and you climbed in, noting he waited for you to settle in before he joined.  </p><p>“You know, when I thought about you in my bedroom for the first time this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” You said while shaking your head with a chuckle. </p><p>“You’ve thought about me in your room?” He teased, rolling towards you.  You mirrored him, laying on your side and he set his hand on your hip, squeezing. </p><p>“My very attractive and sweet neighbor right on the other side of this wall never even crossed my mind.” Your sarcasm made him laugh. </p><p>“Good.  Never thought once about my amazingly sexy neighbor that was less than ten feet away.  Glad we’re on the same page then.” He agreed, his own sarcasm strong to match yours. </p><p>You were still smiling as you tugged on the front of his t-shirt.  He let you pull him closer and he also pulled on your hip to meet him halfway.  </p><p>His nose nudged yours before your lips met, slow and sweet, just enjoying the new feeling, learning each other. </p><p>His lips were soft and warm and made the errant thoughts running around in your brain float away.  It was only him in that moment.  </p><p>You appreciated that he never tried to take advantage of the situation, like he knew you needed the distraction but also the rest so it never got heavy, just a sweet moment before reaching over and turning off the bedside light to help you fall asleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun peeking in through the edges of the curtains is what finally annoyed you enough to get out of bed.  You were relaxed and comfortable, finally able to get some sleep after a long night.  You rolled over to an empty bed and for a quick second wondered if Clark staying with you was a dream but the bed was rumpled and still slightly warm from where he was laying.  </p><p>The front door clicked shut and your first assumption was that he left but then you heard his footsteps in the kitchen so you reluctantly left the warmth of the bed to see what he was doing. </p><p>He was standing at the island, digging through a paper bag.  He must have heard you coming because he called over his shoulder, “Breakfast is served.” </p><p>It was from the bakery around the corner, a place that you frequently stopped at on the way to work to grab a coffee and a muffin for breakfast.  </p><p>“Oh, God.  You’re one of those people who are productive in the mornings?” You grumbled. </p><p>Clark laughed and leaned onto the counter and watched you wrinkle your nose at his cheeriness. </p><p>“I think we might have to rethink this whole...thing.” You gestured between the two of you. </p><p>“Not a chance.” He closed the distance and wrapped you up from behind so he could walk you to the table.  You ungracefully dropped into a chair and he brought the food over to you, first sliding a large coffee into your hand. </p><p>“I’m warning you I don’t do perky, especially this early in the morning.” </p><p>“It’s 10 o’clock.” </p><p>“Like I said.”    </p><p>“So do I need to make sure I have a constant supply of coffee at my place now?” He asked. </p><p>“Are you suggesting that I would be waking up in the morning at your place?  What kind of girl do you take me for?” </p><p>“The sleepy kind.”  You laughed at the big grin on his face from his reply. </p><p>“True enough.  But yes, if you expect conversation from me before noon, coffee is a necessity.” </p><p>He seemed to take it to heart, giving you time to drink your coffee in peace while he looked through the newspaper he bought with breakfast.  </p><p>After a bit, he folded it up and focused on his coffee while he watched you pick at the muffin on the plate in front of you. </p><p>“Are you awake enough to talk?” Clark teased. </p><p>You made a face at him but nodded as you took another exaggerated drink of your coffee.  He was fiddling with the paper and then started to play with the sleeve around his coffee cup, biting his lip before taking a deep breath. </p><p>“I have to get a couple hours of work in today but I was hoping maybe you’d like to go on that date tonight.” </p><p>“Why Mr. Kent, are you nervous?” You asked, leaning your forearms on the table, eyebrow raised. </p><p>He blew out the breath he was holding as a laugh, that you were teasing him because he had no reason to be. </p><p>“I would love to.” You told him before he could say anything, smiling at how cute he was when he got nervous since it was something you rarely saw.  </p><p>“Good.” He nodded, “I’ll head home and hopefully finish up the article I was working on.  I’ll pick you up at 6?” </p><p>“Sure.” You agreed, standing at the same time to walk him to the door. </p><p>You grabbed his hand just as he reached for the handle, making him turn to look at you. </p><p>“Thank you... for everything.  Not just for breakfast this morning but I don’t know what I would have done last night...” </p><p>He stopped you by squeezing your hand and smirking, “You’re acting like spending the night in bed with you was some great sacrifice on my part.” </p><p>You chuckled, “Okay, okay.  But still, thank you.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.  Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last four chapters will be posted next week. </p><p>Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!  It’s what helps keep me motivated to write and post.  &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had gotten out of the shower and started getting ready for your date.  Even knowing how you felt about each other, spending so much time together, even sleeping in the same bed, your stomach was in knots at going on an actual date with Clark. </p><p>You were getting ready to do your hair and makeup when a strange noise came from the living room and quickly wrapped up in a robe to see what it was.  </p><p>Peeking around the corner at the end of the hall, you were startled when you saw Superman standing on your balcony, looking at you.  He must have heard you come down the hall.  </p><p>You tightened the belt of your robe, making sure you were decent before walking over to let him in but instead of entering he stayed at the doorway to talk with you. </p><p>“How are you doing?” He asked. </p><p>“Good.” You nodded. </p><p>“I wanted to let you know what’s going on.  The security footage of the whole floor you work on is gone.  I don’t know if someone took it or it was shut off beforehand but it’s not there now.  That man,” He almost spat the word, anger written all over his face and posture, “is Max Baker.  He’s someone that Lex hires to deal with things he wants to keep quiet so I took him to the police.  He has a list of crimes longer than my arm.”  </p><p>“Why do they care so much that I saw their project?” You wondered. </p><p>“Well, what I found is kryptonite weapons in various stages of testing so you were right with what you’d seen.  I guess they don’t want anyone knowing about it.” </p><p>“Were you able to do anything about them?”</p><p>Superman shook his head, “No.  I spent the week looking into what they were doing.  I did find their suppliers and they won’t be getting any more.” The look on his face told you it probably wasn’t a friendly visit. </p><p>“But the room they’re working in is lead-lined, which means I can’t see through it and they know that.  I got in there after I took Max to the station but they can’t know that.  From what I can tell, they didn’t get much kryptonite or, at least, not enough for all the weapons they’ve designed.” </p><p>“You were in the room.  Why didn’t you take them?” </p><p>“I should have no way of knowing what’s in there.  If they knew I saw it, they’d have a pretty good idea how I knew it was there.” His meaning was clear, he was saving your ass. </p><p>“But...” You were going to argue, going to tell him he needed to protect himself. </p><p>“No.  I’ll find a way.  Now that I know what they have and how much of it, I can be better prepared.  Thank you for that but please be careful.  Lex is a dangerous man and doesn’t care what happens to you if you’re in his way.” </p><p>You sighed but reluctantly agreed.  He was right and you knew it but it didn’t mean you had to like it. </p><p>“Keep yourself safe.  Please.” He asked, not giving you a chance to answer before taking off, straight up so you couldn’t see where he went. </p><p>You shook your head, confused by him.  It felt like every second he spent with you he couldn’t get away fast enough and yet seemed overly concerned with you staying safe. </p><p>Luckily, you didn’t dwell on it for long.  You had a date to get ready for.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clark’s timing was perfect.  He knocked on your door just as you finished getting ready.  Pulling the door open, you bit your lip at the sight in front of you.  Sure, you had seen him dressed up for work but instead of the usual white shirt he was wearing a darker button-up and the sleeves were rolled up his forearms.  You wondered if he noticed how much you liked it when he did that.  </p><p>“Hey.” You stepped back to let him enter. </p><p>“Wow.  You look beautiful.” He complimented softly, eyeing your favorite dress as he took your hand in his.  </p><p>“Thanks,” You blushed, looking down, “You look pretty good yourself.” He wrapped his other hand around your waist and bent down to kiss you on the cheek. </p><p>You had been making out in your bed less than 24 hours ago but this felt like a true first date, slightly nervous and unsure of what to say or do. </p><p>Your eyes met and both had that same realization at the same time and laughed. </p><p>“Why are we so nervous?” Clark asked, pulling you close. </p><p>“I guess there’s just something about a first date, no matter how well you already know each other.” </p><p>“Then I propose that this isn’t a first date.” Clark said. </p><p>“Then what is it?” You asked. </p><p>“It’s a date.  One of many more to come.” </p><p>“I like the sound of that.” You agreed.</p><p>“Good.  And since this isn’t a first date...” He trailed off as he caressed your cheek and bent down to press his lips to yours.</p><p>“I think that’s a good start to any date.” You felt more at ease after that.  It broke the tension in the perfect way, letting you forget the newness and sink into the excitement of being with him, of moving forward. </p><p>“Me, too.  Except now it’s kind of all I want to do.” Clark chuckled before ducking in for another kiss. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While in Clark’s car on the way to the restaurant, you brought up what happened when he’d left you earlier in the day. </p><p>“After you left my place this morning, I had a visitor.” </p><p>“Mm?” His eyebrows rose, glancing quickly over at you before returning his eyes to the road ahead. </p><p>“Superman.” </p><p>“About yesterday?” He asked, laying his hand on your knee. </p><p>You nodded when the light turned red when he could look at you. </p><p>“He took the man who tried to attack me to the police.” </p><p>“That’s good, isn’t it?” He noted a nervous tone to your voice as you told him what should have been good news. </p><p>“Yes, of course.” You agreed quickly, tucking your hand into his.  </p><p>“But?” He pushed, squeezing your fingers. </p><p>“Now what?  Apparently this guy, Max, works for Luthor, doing his dirty work.  He’s gone but they still know I’ve seen something I shouldn’t have.” </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about that.  Are you positive they know you saw it?” </p><p>You thought about it, Clark rubbing small circles with his thumb on the back of your hand as the light changed. </p><p>“Well, I told him I hadn’t seen it, that I hadn’t actually looked at the files because I had my own work to worry about and he did pause for a second but I can’t be sure why.” </p><p>Clark nodded, “Well, that’s something.  Let’s hope he told Lex that.” </p><p>You agreed and then released a deep breath, “And now enough of that.  Luthor is the last thing I want to be thinking about tonight.” You told Clark and he smiled at you, a cheeky but sexy grin that stole your breath away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So as far as not-first-dates go, I’d say that was pretty successful.” Clark said as he had you leaned against your front door, arm propping himself up as he leaned in to kiss you. </p><p>“It was all right.” You shrugged just before he pressed his lips to yours.  He lightly nipped at your lower lip in retaliation, making you smile into the kiss.  </p><p>He ran his lips slowly down your jaw and over to your ear.  His voice was deeper, barely above a whisper when he asked, “Just all right?” </p><p>“I think I could be convinced to upgrade it to satisfactory.” Your voice wavered just enough for Clark to catch it so he continued down your neck, lips dragging across your sensitive skin. </p><p>“Well, it sounds like I have some work to do then.” You could feel his smile against your shoulder as he continued to press you to your front door.  His knee had slid between your legs and was pressed close to your center but he didn’t move it.  He just wanted you to know it was there. </p><p>A quiet whimper escaped your lips as his tongue ran across the sensitive spot on your neck as he slowly worked his way back to your lips. </p><p>You knew you needed to open your door, that you would rather be in the privacy of your own apartment rather than have a neighbor catch you but with his hands on you and pulling you tighter, letting his knee slid up higher it short-circuited your brain.  <br/>Or it had until his phone started buzzing in his pocket. </p><p>He dropped his forehead to yours, slightly out of breath.  </p><p>“Why do we get interrupted at the worst times?” You asked, just as out of breath as he was. </p><p>“Because someone out there hates me and never wants me to have any fun.” He grumbled.  “I set it to emergencies only so I have to take it.” </p><p>His apologetic look wouldn’t let you be mad at him.  You nodded and gave him a reassuring smile that it was okay. </p><p>He took a couple steps away and answered it, only saying a few words and hanging up.  You knew immediately by the look on his face that he had to leave. </p><p>“I’m so sorry.  There was an explosion at the docks and there are people trapped inside.  I’m the closest so I have to cover it.” He told you, pursing his lips in frustration. </p><p>“It’s okay.  Just be safe.  Please.” You said quietly, running your hand down his arm. </p><p>“I will.  And I promise I’ll make this up to you.” He wrapped his arm around your waist to quickly pull you in for one last kiss, this time of the goodbye variety. </p><p>“It’s okay.” You assured him. </p><p>“What did I do to deserve you?” He asked, smiling fondly, not quite willing to let go just yet. </p><p>“Something terrible, I assume.” You shrugged apologetically, making him laugh.  He kissed you one last time before reluctantly walking back to the elevator, waving one last time as the doors closed in front of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you arrived at work early Monday morning, there was an e-mail waiting for you that made your blood run cold.  Lex Luthor himself sent an e-mail to meet with you in the afternoon.  He asked you to come to his office just after lunch but didn’t give any indication of the reason. </p>
<p>You took a minute to text Clark, feeling nervous. <i>Luthor wants to have a meeting with me this afternoon. </i></p>
<p><i>About what?</i> He replied quickly. </p>
<p>
  <i>Didn’t say and I’m afraid to ask.  I’ve never actually met him and he asks for a meeting NOW?  That’s not suspicious or anything. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He may be behind your attack but he doesn’t do his own dirty work.  You’ll be safe.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>For now. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Try to keep the meeting as short as possible.  The less you have to talk to him the better. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That’s the plan.  Not staying any longer than I have to. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Good.  Try to relax.  Easier said than done, I know.  You got this. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Thanks.  Just had to get it out.  Besides, if something happens to me you’ll know who’s behind it and you can avenge me. LOL. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Not funny.  One date is not nearly enough.  I’m holding you to it being the first of many. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Only if the next one is my treat.  I think you deserve it for having to put up with all this. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You’re worth it, but...deal. </i>
</p>
<p>Just texting with Clark for a few minutes was enough to calm your nerves somewhat, though it was still going to be a long day that you couldn’t wait to be over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Luthor will see you now.” His assistant opened his door and let you in.  She closed it behind you, leaving you alone with the imposing man sitting behind his large desk. </p>
<p>He looked up from his computer and smiled, standing as though he hadn’t just invited you in and you surprised him in the middle of his work.  It felt like walking into a lion’s den.  If you moved slow enough, placated him enough, maybe you could make it out in one piece.  On the other hand, one wrong move and he could tear you apart with one word to the right person.  </p>
<p>He greeted you warmly, reaching his hand out to welcome you with a handshake.  You just hoped you weren’t too nervous, beyond the obvious of meeting the man you work for, to make him suspicious.  </p>
<p>“It’s so nice to finally meet you.  I’m sorry it’s taken me so long.  I’ll be leaving on an extended overseas trip this afternoon so I thought I better check on you now before I go.” </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you, too.  And please, I’m sure you have better things to do than meet me.” You smiled.</p>
<p>“No, not at all.  I haven’t really had a reason to bring you in, though.  It seems like your research is going well, you’re keeping to your schedule.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been really lucky.  You’ve given me everything I’ve needed and more to be successful.” As much as it pained you to say it, it had been true.  When it came to your work, you couldn’t have asked for a better situation. </p>
<p>“I’m so pleased to hear that.” Lex nodded, shuffling through some papers on his desk. </p>
<p>“But I’m sure you know why I called you in here.” Lex’s face slid into a serious frown.  You knew better than to answer, let him reveal what he knew and not give away anything easily. </p>
<p>Lex sighed, “I hear a,” He paused as he searched for the word he wanted to use, “co-worker caused a bit of a problem for you this weekend.” </p>
<p>You stayed still, didn’t want him to see you fidget, “I guess you could say that.” </p>
<p>“Are you okay?  Did he hurt you?” Lex asked, looking concerned for you.  </p>
<p>“I’m...fine.  More scared than anything.” You could at least be honest about that. </p>
<p>“Do you know what he was doing?  We’re trying to find out why he acted the way he did.”  It felt like you were backed into a corner, like whatever you said would be wrong so you decided to go with the closest thing to the truth. </p>
<p>“He thinks I saw something he was working on.  I guess it went to my tablet somehow,” You shrugged like you were unsure, “but it wasn’t anything I had been working on so I didn’t pay any attention to it.  I’m busy enough with my own project.  I don’t have time to worry about someone else’s.” </p>
<p>Lex nodded like he understood completely but he had a good poker face, “I guess we’re just lucky Superman was nearby.” <br/>Again, you shrugged, “Yeah.  He said he heard me scream.” </p>
<p>“He has a habit of turning up around here, whether he’s welcome or not.” You were surprised Lex didn’t roll his eyes with as annoyed as he sounded. </p>
<p>You had no idea how to respond to that.  It was almost like Lex forgot you were even in the room as he said it. </p>
<p>“Anyways, I’m just so thankful you’re okay.  And I see we have a friend in common.” You had no idea what he meant and he knew by your reaction and chuckled. </p>
<p>“Clark Kent.  He and Lois are always here covering whatever new things we have going on.” </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah.  He’s my,” You paused for the briefest of seconds, “neighbor.” </p>
<p>Lex smiled like you were sharing a secret, “Neighbor.  Right.” </p>
<p>You let him assume, technically a correct assumption, but you didn’t confirm anything more.  You just smiled blandly, waiting for him to hopefully start wrapping the meeting up.</p>
<p>“Either way, I’m glad Superman called him to get you home.” </p>
<p>The blood pumping through you ran cold.  He shouldn’t have known that.  Superman told you all the cameras on that floor weren’t working.  The only way he could know that was if he talked to Max.  </p>
<p>Superman said Max worked for Luthor but to know that he really was sent for you, that Luthor talked to him while he was in prison and was now standing in front of you playing innocent was terrifying.  </p>
<p>“Me too.” You answered.  </p>
<p>“Anyways, I just wanted to let you know you won’t be bothered by him anymore.” You tried not to scoff at his term, as if he was only a nuisance, like a fly to be swatted away, not someone who attacked you and left bruises. </p>
<p>“I appreciate that.” Was all you could manage to get out.  You had also noticed that he didn’t say the guy had been fired, though if you had to guess no one that you worked with would know who he was since he did Lex’s dirty work. </p>
<p>You stood and Lex followed suit.  You were anxious to get away from him, to stop carrying yourself like you had no idea he was lying right to your face. </p>
<p>“I hope you have a nice trip.” You said as he walked you out. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” He smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You couldn’t get out of the building fast enough when the end of the workday was done.  When you started towards your car, you were surprised and pleased to see Clark leaning against the driver’s door, waiting.  </p>
<p>Either he knew how stressed out you would be or he needed to see for himself that you were okay after your meeting.  You didn’t know which but were happy to see him, arms crossed and smiling brightly when he saw you. </p>
<p>You were so focused on him that you didn’t even notice the man walking in your direction towards the front entrance.  Instead, he stumbled slightly and bumped into you, sending a sharp pain down your arm.  </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.” He gasped an apology out but didn’t stop. </p>
<p>You grunted and grabbed your elbow, frowning as you looked back.  The man was quickly rushing to the entrance like he was in a hurry. </p>
<p>“What was that?” Clark asked when you reached him, his eyes shooting daggers at the man as he entered the building. </p>
<p>“Don’t know.  Must be in a hurry for something.” You said as you glanced back towards the man one more time. </p>
<p>“You okay?” He asked, squinting at you as you continued to rub your arm. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think he just surprised me.”  You shook your head.  </p>
<p>Clark didn’t seem convinced but he kissed you anyways, rubbing his hand along your shoulder. </p>
<p>“Lois and I had a press conference in the area so I had her drop me off here so we could go home together.  I wanted to see how your meeting went.” </p>
<p>You dug through your bag to pull out your keys.  They must have dropped to the bottom.  You stretched your bag open so you could look into it and suddenly everything in your bag doubled.  </p>
<p>You blinked, trying to clear your vision but it didn’t help.  You looked up and couldn’t see Clark’s face without the edges blurring.  He was talking but you couldn’t make it out.  Instead, it sounded like you were underwater and his words were too far away to hear.  You leaned your hip on the side of the car when the ground shifted underneath your feet. </p>
<p>Clark grabbed your arm that you were holding when you reached him and pushed up the sleeve of your sweater.  Even while you wanted to ask what he was doing, the words wouldn’t form.  Your tongue was sitting heavy in your mouth and you weren’t sure you could move it if you tried.  You could still hear his voice and he was sounding frantic.  You wanted to comfort him, to insist you were fine, but couldn’t make your mouth form the words. </p>
<p>Your world shifted and you couldn’t tell if you were falling or floating but you were finding it harder and harder to care as your eyes slid closed and the world faded away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up was hell.  It felt like the worst hangover in the world coupled with the flu.  You groaned and rolled over, trying to bury your head under the pillow when you realized it wasn’t your pillow and you weren’t at home.  </p>
<p>You couldn’t remember why you were in bed.  The last thing you remember was being at work and then... nothing.  You didn’t remember leaving.  There was the meeting with Luthor and then going back to work and that was it. </p>
<p>You dared to peek an eye open and was even more confused.  You had assumed you were somehow in Clark’s place, that maybe you had started feeling sick and he took you home and that’s why you didn’t remember. </p>
<p>What you saw instead was a teenage boy’s bedroom.  You briefly wondered if you were somehow dreaming but then you saw the picture on the desk and if it was possible you were even more confused. </p>
<p>The picture was of a much younger Clark with what you assumed were his parents.  That meant you were...in Kansas?  How was that even possible?  How were you missing so much time that you ended up halfway across the country? </p>
<p>Before you could start panicking too much, there was a soft knock at the door and an older woman peeked her head in. <br/>“I thought I heard you stirring.  I’m Martha, Clark’s mom.” She said as she stepped into the room, a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin in her hands. </p>
<p>“How did I get here?  What—what happened?” You asked her as she handed over what she brought for you, giving her a thanks and taking the pills to hopefully help the pounding in your head. </p>
<p>“How much do you remember?” She asked, pulling out the chair to Clark’s desk and sitting in it.  </p>
<p>“The last thing I remember was being at work.” You told her, still trying to piece it together. </p>
<p>“You were walking out in the parking lot and someone bumped into you.  After a couple minutes, you lost consciousness.  You were drugged but Clark was waiting for you at your car.” </p>
<p>“Is Clark here?” You asked. </p>
<p>Martha shook her head, “No.  He suggested that Superman bring you here to keep you safe until he can figure out what’s going on.” </p>
<p>“Please tell me Clark’s going to stay out of it.” You started to feel panicked at the idea of Clark getting into trouble, especially while you were so far away. </p>
<p>“I think you know him well enough to know he’s not.” Martha said, though she chuckled. </p>
<p>“No, no, no.  I need to talk to him.  I never got to tell him that Luthor knows about him.  He knew it was Clark that came to pick me up the night I was attacked.  He needs to stay away from Luthor.” </p>
<p>“He’ll be okay.  He always is.  And he promised to be here as soon as he can.” Martha said, reaching to rub your knee as you thought about him in danger.  </p>
<p>“He said you probably wouldn’t be feeling well but that you should eat something.  Clark was pretty sure you didn’t eat lunch so it’s been a while since you’ve had something.” </p>
<p>You took a deep, calming breath and even through your worry, you couldn’t help but take pleasure in the fact that he knew you well enough to know that you hadn’t had lunch, that you would be too scared about your meeting to eat something.  His mom being so relaxed even knowing what was going on helped, too.  She trusted him to take care of himself.  </p>
<p>“Clark told me he made you his favorite childhood meal and you liked it.  How about that?” Martha was smiling at you, being so sweet to this stranger that she didn’t know.  It was hard not to smile back, especially knowing Clark told her about you. <br/>“That would be nice.  Thank you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, you and Martha sat at the kitchen table together and chatted, mainly as a distraction for you.  She was a comforting presence, never feeling overly worried about Clark which eased your mind as well.  She would know him better than anyone and if she wasn’t worried, it was easier to stay calm. </p>
<p>“I’m just sorry this is how we had to meet but I am glad you’re here.” Martha smiled at you, taking a sip of her coffee.  </p>
<p>“Me, too.  But, thank you for taking me in.  I’m sure you weren’t expecting to have a drugged stranger in your home out of the blue.” </p>
<p>Martha chuckled, “Well, we’ve never met, sure, but I wouldn’t say stranger.  Clark’s told me about you.” </p>
<p>“Uh-oh.” You dropped your head into your hands, making her laugh harder. </p>
<p>“All good things, I promise.  I heard all about his new neighbor that he had a crush for the longest time.” She winked at you, smiling into her coffee cup as you blushed. </p>
<p>“To be fair, I bet my mom would say the same.” You admitted with a laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were laying in Clark’s childhood bed, staring at the ceiling.  Too worried to sleep, you kept glancing at your phone in case he tried to call.  Neither you nor his mom had heard from him since you’d been there, though she didn’t seem nearly as worried as you. </p>
<p>A door downstairs opened and you thought it was his mom moving about.  You realized it was the front door when, after a little bit of time, you heard a quiet murmuring of voices.  It was Clark and his mom talking.  </p>
<p>Once you knew it was him, you threw the covers off and ran out of his room.  He had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs, still talking quietly to his mom.  He heard you coming and smiled brightly, holding his arms out as you raced down the stairs.  It felt like you were a child on Christmas morning rushing downstairs to see what Santa brought.  </p>
<p>“You’re okay.” You breathed out as you reached him.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” He chuckled, wrapping you up and lifting you off the last couple of stairs, “Mom said you had a pretty bad headache.  How is it?” He asked, pulling back enough to look at you but not letting go. </p>
<p>“It still hurts but not as bad as before.  Your mom took good care of me.” You smiled at her. </p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s pretty good at that.” He agreed. </p>
<p>“I’m just glad you’re both here safe and sound.  And now this old lady needs her sleep.  Good night, kids.” She said as she wrapped her robe tighter around herself from the chill of the night. </p>
<p>You and Clark both wished her a good night in return and watched her close herself into her bedroom again.  You got the impression she wanted to give you privacy to talk. </p>
<p>“How are you?” You asked, looking him over. </p>
<p>“I’m fine.  I promise.” He kissed you, palm cupping your cheek, “I’m more worried about you.  When I saw you lose consciousness in front of me I,” He paused, shaking his head and letting out a long breath, “I almost lost it.” </p>
<p>“I wish I remember what happened.  Your mom told me but it’s still just blank for me.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, unfortunately I remember every second and it terrified me.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” You frowned at seeing the worry in his eyes.  </p>
<p>“Definitely not your fault.” He said, rubbing his thumb on your cheek. </p>
<p>“So what happened?  Why did you stay there?  I was so worried about you!” You said, grasping his arm in front of you. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we go upstairs and talk.  It’s been a long day.” He said, gesturing for you to lead the way.  </p>
<p>Once you reached his room, he closed the door and leaned against it.  He grabbed your hand before you could step too far away and tugged you back into his chest. </p>
<p>“But first...” He whispered and he leaned down to your lips.  Even after being stressed out and not feeling well, it still made you smile before kissing him, sinking into him and taking a moment that you both seemed to need. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” You asked after he pulled back, surprised by his grip on you. </p>
<p>He nodded, “I’m just happy to see you doing better.” </p>
<p>You followed him to the bed and sat facing him and waited, letting him start in his own time.  He seemed to be trying to piece it together in his head so that it made sense. </p>
<p>“Okay.  Cliffs notes version?  Lex was pretty pissed at Max.  You must be a better actress than you think because you convinced Lex that you hadn’t seen anything.  Max didn’t buy it but Lex wasn’t getting him out of jail yet because I think because he wanted to talk to you first.  So Max hired a guy that was in the holding cells with him, some junkie he just met, to get you to confess to seeing those files.  He thought if he could prove to Lex that he was right it would get him out of trouble.” With your headache, you struggled to follow Clark’s story but thought you were understanding so far. </p>
<p>“The the guy that Max hired obviously wasn’t expecting me to be there.  He thought he’d drug you and you’d pass out in your car before you could leave and he’d get you that way.” You frowned, the fear of just how much danger you had been in, how close you had come, settling into your chest again. </p>
<p>“Long story short, the junkie is back in jail and Max is gone.  Lex found out what he’d done after he’d already gotten him out on bail and took him with on his work trip.  He’s probably going to keep him in Europe because he won’t be able to come back here and stay out of jail after all the charges he’d racked up over the years now that he’s been caught.  But I have a journalist friend over in Prague with a lot of connections around the continent that are going to look for him.” </p>
<p>You closed your eyes and sagged, both relieved and still trying to piece everything together. </p>
<p>“So... it’s done?” You asked, eyes still closed. </p>
<p>“It’s over.” Clark whispered, pulling you close. </p>
<p>“But, wait, how did you figure all this out?” You asked.  </p>
<p>“Why don’t we save that discussion for tomorrow.  I think we could both use some sleep.” Clark said as he rubbed your back. </p>
<p>“Okay.  I like the sound of that.” You agreed, sliding off his lap and under the covers.  He went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of sleep pants so he didn’t have to wear the jeans he’d been in all day. </p>
<p>You looked away while he changed, not willing to trust yourself and Clark knew it.  He slipped into bed and was grinning when you finally looked at him.  Of course he decided to climb into bed without a shirt. </p>
<p>“Are you trying to make this as difficult as possible?” You whined.  </p>
<p>Clark chuckled, “You mean like it was to see you in this?” He picked at the old high school gym shirt that his mom had given you to make you more comfortable, along with a pair of Clark’s boxers to sleep in. </p>
<p>“What?” You asked, confused as you looked down at your clothes. </p>
<p>“I never thought something from the most awkward time in my life could look so good.” Clark laughed. </p>
<p>“You?  Awkward?  I cannot imagine you ever had an awkward phase.” You shook your head at him. </p>
<p>“Oh, you are in for a treat when mom inevitably pulls out the old pictures to embarrass me.” He shook this head, closing his eyes at the thought of it. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait.” You grinned at him, making him playfully pinch your side.  You laughed and wrapped your arm around his waist.  You felt a lot lighter knowing everything was over, that you and Clark were finally safe. </p>
<p>“So how are you really?” He asked quietly, finger settling under your chin to lift your gaze to his.  You could see just how worried he really was, the way his forehead creased as he watched you.  </p>
<p>“I’m okay.  It feels mostly like a hangover that’s just about gone but you still can’t stop noticing it, if that makes sense.” You chuckled at the awkward analogy. </p>
<p>“So just enough of a headache to be annoying?” He asked, smiling. </p>
<p>“Yes.  Of course, that could be from you leaving me hanging all night.  You couldn’t have texted or something, let me know that you were okay?” You slapped his chest lightly to chastise him. </p>
<p>“Sorry.  I didn’t have my phone on me.” He frowned.</p>
<p>“I wanted to talk to you.  I didn’t get to tell you that you came up in my meeting with Lex.” </p>
<p>“What?” Clark’s body went rigid, eyes round.</p>
<p>“He knew that you came to pick me up.  He said we had a ‘friend’ in common because you’re there for press conferences.” </p>
<p>“So more proof that he knew about something when he shouldn’t have.” Clark shook his head, annoyed. </p>
<p>“Yeah.  I didn’t want you getting caught looking into something and Lex connecting it to what we know.” You said. </p>
<p>“He didn’t.” Clark was sure of that, which gave you some confidence. </p>
<p>“Good.” You sighed, trying to relax. </p>
<p>“You’re safe now.” He reminded you, resting his head next to yours on the pillow and bumping his nose softly against yours. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t me I was worried about.” You grumbled, but still squeezed him closer. </p>
<p>“Sorry.  I’ll try to keep my phone on me next time.” </p>
<p>“Promise?” You asked. </p>
<p>“Promise.” The slow way he leaned towards you, the way his eyes slid shut just before yours, the way his fingers danced along your back as he pulled you closer was enough to make your heartbeat rise, but this time for all the right reasons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are we going?” You asked as Clark was dragging you out the back door of his mom’s house.</p>
<p>“I want to show you one of my favorite spots growing up.” Was all he would say as he walked down a pathway in the sprawling field of corn.  He had thrown together a backpack earlier to take with, though you didn’t know what was inside. </p>
<p>“I really hope a storm hasn’t taken it out.” He said, which just served to make you even more confused. </p>
<p>Once you reached the edge of the field, it turned into a bunch of trees that didn’t seem to have an end to how deep they went.  </p>
<p>Because it was fall, they were missing most of their leaves but it was so densely packed that you still didn’t know where you were going. </p>
<p>It only took a few minutes for him to find what he was looking for, “There it is.” He pointed up in the distance. </p>
<p>An old treehouse was perched in the biggest tree in sight.  It was old but looked well-made and in surprisingly good shape.  It had a roof, with shingles, and even windows that were shuttered to keep it closed up tight when not in use. </p>
<p>“My dad and I built this when I was 12.” He told you, smiling. </p>
<p>“I love it!” You said, taking in the laddered steps that were nailed to the tree that led up to a deck jutting off one side.  </p>
<p>He checked the stairs, pulling on them to make sure they were stable and secure, then started to climb.  He opened the hatch on the bottom of the deck that let him inside and looked around. </p>
<p>“It’s safe.” He said, gesturing for you to follow as he stepped into it, out of your way. </p>
<p>You heard the zipper from the backpack opening as you climbed up and when you reached the top he was spreading a blanket out so you’d have somewhere to sit.  The roof wasn’t tall enough for him to stand, though you could with just the top of your head grazing the roof in the center at its tallest point. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe it’s still in such good shape.” Clark marveled as he looked around. </p>
<p>“Apparently you and your dad do good work.” You smiled at him as you saw the pride he had in he and his dad.  </p>
<p>“That wasn’t too long of a walk, was it?” He asked you, still worried no matter how many times you told him you were feeling better. </p>
<p>You rolled your eyes playfully, “Yes, I’m fine.  Stop asking.” </p>
<p>“Sorry.” He laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A brief interlude of Clark explaining how he and his dad spent a whole summer building the treehouse, you could tell he was getting nervous and couldn’t figure out why. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” You finally asked, grabbing his hand.  He closed his eyes and sighed. </p>
<p>“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you but I don’t know how.” He said, squeezing your hand. </p>
<p>“What?  Is something wrong?” You asked, suddenly worried. </p>
<p>“No, no.” He assured you, “Nothing.  Or, at least, I hope not.” He amended. </p>
<p>The anxiety on his face told you just how nervous he was so you slipped your shoes off quickly and crossed your legs as you sat to face him, trying to get comfortable so he would do the same and maybe start to relax again.  </p>
<p>He mirrored you and took your hands in his, linking your fingers together as he blew out a nervous breath. </p>
<p>“Talk.  Please.” You said. </p>
<p>He nodded, “Okay.”  But instead of saying anything he seemed to freeze.  Like all the words were jumbled up in his head and he didn’t know how to start. </p>
<p>“Okay, you’re not breaking up with me or else you wouldn’t have brought me out here to do it.  I mean, unless you’re going to murder me then I suppose this would be the perfect place to do it.  You’re not going to murder me, right?” He looked ready to quickly assure you that he wasn’t until he saw the teasing look in your eyes and the way you were biting the inside of your cheek to keep from smiling. </p>
<p>“Very funny.” He rolled his eyes but still couldn’t stop a small smile from sliding on his face. </p>
<p>“See?  So I’m trying to say that no matter what it is, you can tell me.  I’m here.  I’m not going anywhere.” </p>
<p>Clark brought one of his hands up and tucked your hair behind your ear, smiling fondly at you.  </p>
<p>“Maybe I should just show you.” He said, though it seemed like he was talking more to himself than you.  He let go of your other hand and you watched as he ran his hand through his hair, slicking it back away from his face.  You immediately missed the curly mess that was his usual hairstyle but waited for him to finish.  Then, he took his glasses off and set them on the little shelf off to the side.  </p>
<p>He finally met your eyes, letting you take in his transformation.  The serious look on his face, almost angry if you didn’t know better, is probably what gave it away the most.  It was the same look you were always given by Superman, serious and no-nonsense. </p>
<p>“Wha...” You couldn’t stop staring.  This was not happening.  Of all the things he could have revealed, it wasn’t even in the same stratosphere as what you would have thought.  </p>
<p>He didn’t say anything.  It’s like he was waiting for a full reaction from you, not just the dumbfounded stare, before he was ready to say anything. </p>
<p>In those few moments of silence, though, things started to line up.  Little moments pieced together to form a coherent picture of how possible it really was.  On their own, it didn’t mean much but when glued together you saw how easily it all fit. </p>
<p>How fast he was when he’d run downstairs to pick up dinner from the delivery man.  How easily he could pick you up like you were nothing more than a feather.  How fast he arrived when you’d been attacked.  How he heard you crying from his apartment next door.  </p>
<p>“Oh my God.” You whispered, fingers reaching out slowly to touch his cheek.  You paused instead, like you weren’t allowed to and he closed his eyes. </p>
<p>“It’s still me.” He assured you, grabbing your hand and placing it on his face, his larger palm covering it and holding it there. </p>
<p>“How did I not notice?” Now that you did know, it seemed so obvious and you couldn’t believe you were so unobservant. </p>
<p>“Because I’ve become really good at hiding myself.” He said quietly. </p>
<p>“Why now?” You asked, curious as to why he decided to tell you. </p>
<p>“I’ve wanted to tell you before but I didn’t know how.  I didn’t want to put you in danger if someone knew you were with me.  Then all this happened and you were in trouble anyways.” He narrowed his eyes at you, though not really mad he wanted you to know he wasn’t happy about it. </p>
<p>“I guess I just needed you to know.  I don’t want to screw this up,” He gestured between the two of you, “and the longer I kept this secret the harder it would be when I did finally tell you.  I don’t want secrets to pull us apart before we even have a chance.” </p>
<p>“I—I don’t know what to say.” You shook your head, all the words in your head still fuzzy.  </p>
<p>“Are you okay with this?  I mean, I understand if you don’t think you can be with...” </p>
<p>You stopped him before he got any further in that train of thought.  The disappointment on his face was too much to handle. </p>
<p>“Stop.” You pressed your finger to his lips to quiet him, shaking your head. </p>
<p>“Did you not hear me earlier?  Did you think I was going to change my mind?  I said I wasn’t going anywhere and I meant it.” <br/>Now it was Clark’s turn to look lost for words. </p>
<p>“You’re...sure?”  He asked, eyebrows furrowed. </p>
<p>“God, you really did not have faith in me, did you.” You stated, tsking loudly before a chuckle. </p>
<p>“Sorry.  I guess I worked it up so much in my head that I thought you’d bolt as soon as you found out.” He smiled, though, which was a start to getting him to relax again.</p>
<p>“Were you expecting a me-shaped hole in the side of your treehouse from my cartoon-like escape?” </p>
<p>“Possibly.” He laughed. </p>
<p>You smiled, glad to see him lighten up a little.  You rose to your knees and he looked at your curiously.  You brought your hands up and ran your fingers through his hair, messing it up again.  His smile grew brighter and he chuckled at you. </p>
<p>“What was that for?” He asked. </p>
<p>“I wanted Clark back.  Superman, in my experience, is too serious.” You stated, making a grumpy serious face at him.  </p>
<p>That really made him laugh, “Every time I had to see you like that, I was terrified you were going to figure it out.  I was trying to stay as far away from you as I could.” </p>
<p>“I thought you hated me, like I was some annoyance you had to deal with.” You teased. </p>
<p>“God no.  I wanted to do this.” He wrapped you up and pulled you into his lap, knees now squeezing his hips, “But I’m pretty sure that would have been inappropriate.” </p>
<p>“Well, I definitely would have figured it out then.  Unless...I really hope that now I don’t find out Superman has been doing that with everyone and I was being left out.” You said. </p>
<p>“Definitely not.  I hear he has a thing for his neighbor.” </p>
<p>“How cliche.”  You scoffed. </p>
<p>He laughed, “I thought cliche would be if he was dating the reporter that is always getting into trouble.” </p>
<p>You blushed when he brought up what you had assumed about Superman when you first met, “I’m glad I was wrong.  Not that I’ve exactly been stress-free for you.” </p>
<p>“Believe me, I know.” He raised his eyebrow at you, looking unimpressed, “But I also know it was from a good place so I think I can let it slide this time.” He shrugged. </p>
<p>“Wait, you said Lois didn’t know him.  She doesn’t know?” You were surprised that he hadn’t told her after all that time working together. </p>
<p>He shook his head, “No.  She doesn’t need an incentive to be more reckless.  I think if she knew it was me she’d be even less cautious than she already is.” </p>
<p>“And I won’t?” You teased, knowing full well you didn’t want that. </p>
<p>“I know you better than that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I would have been more than happy to never meet Superman.” </p>
<p>“Hey!” He acted affronted, making you laugh. </p>
<p>“You know what I mean.” You rolled your eyes at him, slapping his shoulder with the back of your hand. </p>
<p>  “I do.  I knew I could tell you when you were saved by Superman and asked for Clark.  Me, not him.  If we would have been alone I probably would have told you then and there but it wasn’t safe.  I had never moved so fast to get Max to jail so I could get back to you.  Everyone always calls Superman for help but hearing you say my name in that moment...” He trailed off.  </p>
<p>“Because <i>you</i> make me feel safe.  I didn’t need Superman, I needed you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally! Last chapter! </p>
<p>I really hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought in the comments below! I love hearing from you. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Needed, huh?” He bit back his smile at the words. </p>
<p>You smiled back and nodded, “Still do.” </p>
<p>“Well, if it hasn’t been obvious yet, you have me.” He said, barely above a whisper, and then pulled you in closer.</p>
<p>“I thought you wanted someone you didn’t have to save.” You asked. </p>
<p>“Apparently I can make an exception.” He said, nipping at your bottom lip. </p>
<p>Any kind of answer you had to that left the second his lips touched yours.  His hands tucked under the hem of your shirt, resting his warm palms on your sides.  </p>
<p>His lips were just as warm, making up for the chill in the air.  His warmth seemed to surround you, though that could have also been from the warmth you felt creeping in as his kisses became needier. </p>
<p>You ran your hands through his hair when his lips started a trail down your jaw and to your neck.  His tongue grazed under your ear and you let out a quiet whine that had him squeezing you closer.  </p>
<p>Clark’s breath caught in his throat when you spread your knees further apart and sank lower, feeling his hardening length through his jeans.  He groaned against your neck, sliding to the junction between your neck and shoulder, pushing your hair back out of his way. </p>
<p>When he slowly worked his way back up your neck and jaw you were wishing for less clothes in the way.  He must have been thinking the same because he tugged on the bottom of your shirt and leaned back to look at you, silently asking if it was okay.  </p>
<p>His eyes darkened when you inclined your head with a shy smile, giving him the permission he was asking for. </p>
<p>He leaned in for another kiss, this one quicker, before lifting your shirt and tossing it off to the side.</p>
<p>The bra you were wearing wasn’t anything special, just simple and black, but that didn’t bother him in the least.  He ran his finger softly along the the edge, his eyes glued to the path he was creating.  It gave you goosebumps with how gentle he was, reverent almost.  </p>
<p>He must have realized he was staring and looked up at you, smiling.  You ran your finger along his cheek lightly, smiling softly in return.  It was nice to just be together, no interruptions, no work, nothing to rush. </p>
<p>You grasped his shirt to pull his lips back to yours and then let your hands explore underneath his t-shirt.  You lightly scratched your nails over his abs and up his chest, making him hum contentedly. </p>
<p>Clark knew what you were wanting so he reached behind his neck and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.  </p>
<p>He kissed down your neck and shoulder, using one finger to slide the strap out of the way so that it fell down your arm.  </p>
<p>“Are you sure about this?” Clark asked, meeting your gaze.  </p>
<p>You nodded and said quietly, “If I recall, you still owe me after being interrupted on our date.  We have a bad habit of getting interrupted at the worst times.  What better place to make sure we don’t?” </p>
<p>“I’ve been looking forward to making it up to you since.  Thinking about it maybe a little too much.” His warm hands tickled your back lightly, coming to rest on the clasp of your bra. “Definitely didn’t think it was going to happen here of all places.” He chuckled. </p>
<p>“So you thought about where it would happen?” You teased quietly as he unhooked the clasp. </p>
<p>“I have a very good imagination.” </p>
<p>“When we get home we’ll have to make it a reality.” </p>
<p>“That should keep us busy for a while.”</p>
<p>“Promise?” </p>
<p>It felt like he ran out of patience with that future invitation, instead slid the straps down your arms and tossed your bra to the side, not giving it  second look.  </p>
<p>He lifted you up and rearranged so that you were laying on the blanket so he could be on top, so he could have more control. <br/>Clark shifted down your body so that he could place open-mouthed kisses along your collarbone and down further, barely brushing your skin.  His featherlight touches were making your heart rate climb, waiting on him to give you something. </p>
<p>You gasped in surprise and delight when his tongue finally circled your nipple, unable to tease you any longer.  He pulled it into his mouth, teeth scraping just enough to intensify the sensation.  Your back arched up into his touch when the hand not holding his weight over you reached down and cupped the other, his thumb brushing it lightly. </p>
<p>You ran your hands through his hair as he lavished his attention on you, tugging on the strands when he switched sides.  The heat radiating from him kept the chill away until she started a trail down your body, kissing a path to the button of your pants.<br/>His fingers easily unbuttoned and then drug the zipper down slowly as if opening a present that he wanted to savor, slowly undoing the edges to preserve the packaging.  </p>
<p>He leaned up onto his knees so he could slide them down your hips and thighs, his hands leaving a trail of fire in their wake.  <br/>The way he crawled back up your body made you feel like you were his prey, his eyes dark.  You were held in his gaze, unable to look away.  The heat pooled in your belly and you ran your foot along his calf when he leaned down to press his lips to yours again. </p>
<p>He leaned to the side so his hand could slowly, so slowly, slide down your skin until he reached your panties.  He stopped kissing you so he could watch his fingers trace their way down your body.  The tips of his fingers tucked under the lace edging and then he looked to you again, wanting to see your face when he touched you. </p>
<p>You were breathing heavy in anticipation and unable to tear your eyes from his.  His hand finally reached its destination and the noise Clark made in the back of his throat made you close your eyes to compose yourself.  It had turned you on even more than you already were, hearing that noise from him.  </p>
<p>His fingertip slid between your folds and then gently circled your clit, making you jerk in surprise and gasp at finally being touched where you needed him.  </p>
<p>He smiled at the reaction and pressed his forehead to yours.  He groaned out, “So wet for me already.” </p>
<p>You nodded, tugging the hair at the nape of his neck to bring his lips back to yours.  You felt him straining against his jeans and pressing into your hip.  </p>
<p>With shaky hands, you carefully unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and slid your hand inside his boxers, grasping his length. <br/>The quiet moan he released made him pause mid-kiss, leaving you breathing each other’s air.  The first slide of your hand made his breath stutter before he crashed his lips back to yours.  </p>
<p>You whimpered when his fingers moved faster.  It made your thighs squeeze his hand, not willing to let him stop.  You felt him smile against your lips at that but were too gone to care.  The coil in your belly was wound too tight, too close to falling over the edge.  </p>
<p>You were pressing your chest into his, trying to get closer as the tension snapped, finally giving you the release you had been searching for. </p>
<p>He eased his hand away when your thighs relaxed enough to let him go.  Your breath was heavy and uneven.  The way he was looking at you wasn’t helping calm your heart rate. </p>
<p>“I said I had a good imagination but it definitely doesn’t top the real thing.” He mumbled against your lips.  </p>
<p>Your hand had stopped moving, too caught up in your own pleasure.  Clark moved back from you so you were free of his boxers and he slid his jeans down.  </p>
<p>Seeing him in only his boxers, his length barely contained, had you biting your lip as you waited impatiently.  He then knelt at your knees and shimmied your last layer off, leaving you completely bare in front of him. </p>
<p>He removed his boxers and crawled up to press his body close to yours.  The feeling of him, strong and solid, gave you comfort.  The weight he gave you was just enough, mostly holding himself up, elbows on each side of you.  </p>
<p>He nipped at your bottom lip, tongue darting out to meet yours.  You squeezed his shoulders as you got lost in him again.  </p>
<p>He shifted his hips and his length bumped against you and slid through your folds, making you both stutter out a breath.  You were already sensitive from your previous orgasm and you felt yourself clench around nothing. </p>
<p>Your leg slid up his thigh and wrapped around to the back, pulling him closer, asking for more without speaking.  </p>
<p>He pressed his forehead to yours again when carefully entered you, easing in inch by inch to make sure you were okay.  His eyes never left yours, watching for any sign of discomfort or unease but he found none.  </p>
<p>Your head fell back when he was completely seated, releasing the breath you were holding.  </p>
<p>You placed your palm on his cheek when you heard his breath stutter.  He smiled at you and then captured your lips in a slow kiss as his hips started a gentle rhythm.  </p>
<p>The fullness you felt, along with his slow but deep thrusts, let you get lost in him.  It was slow and perfect and his tongue was gently sweeping against yours to overtake all your senses. </p>
<p>Your eyes slid closed, too focused on that spot he was hitting with every pass that made you see stars.  Head tilted back, he started to trail his kisses down your jaw and under your ear again, noticing how sensitive that area was. </p>
<p>“I knew you’d feel amazing wrapped around me.” He groaned against your skin, which made you moan.  He buried his face against your shoulder when his words caused you to clench around him tighter. </p>
<p>“Please.” You whimpered, though you weren’t exactly sure what you were asking for.  </p>
<p>Clark chuckled darkly, “Is my girl getting close?” He asked. </p>
<p>You nodded, “Mm-hmm,“ with eyes squeezed shut as you needed just a little more to push you over the edge.  He sucked a mark on your shoulder as he sped his pace up, his hips rocking harder and faster.  </p>
<p>“Yes.  Right there.” You whispered, breath catching with every thrust.  Your hand had been resting on the back of his shoulder and it fell back above your head as the tingling sensation was building. </p>
<p>Clark chased it with his own hand, tangling his fingers with yours and squeezing.  </p>
<p>He was able to tell as you creeped closer and closer to the edge with each tightening of your fingers around his.  </p>
<p>As you came, Clark grunted against your neck as you were squeezing around him, making it impossible to keep a steady rhythm for himself.  </p>
<p>“Oh, God.” He mumbled, hips stuttering as he followed along right behind you. </p>
<p>He slowed and gently pulled out but kept his weight over you.  Your eyes were still closed so he nudged his nose against yours before kissing you again. </p>
<p>“Mm.” You groaned against his lips, finally able to crack your eyes open. </p>
<p>“There you are.” He smiled, teasing you. </p>
<p>You just squeezed his hand that was still grasping yours above your head.  </p>
<p>He let your hand go and reached over to grab the side of the blanket and carefully rolled over so he was now underneath you and you were both wrapped up in the warmth. </p>
<p>You laid your head on his shoulder and buried your nose in his neck as he held you close.  It was comfortable, the peace and quiet of the outdoors along with the beating of his heart underneath your ear. </p>
<p>“You okay?” He asked, worried by your quietness. </p>
<p>You nodded against him, nose brushing against the slide of his neck before lifting it up to look at him. </p>
<p>“Just wondering where we’re going to start that list of yours once we get back home.” </p>
<p>Clark laughed, eyes sparkling, “Who says it has to wait until we get home?” He said as his hand trailed slowly down your back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>